The Wrong Cullen
by Crazy ExGirlfriend23
Summary: No choice in the matter, an arranged marriage is made and Isabella's future has been set. After, she meets a man who comes off as confident and dangerous, yet her attraction to him is immediate. As a farewell to the life she once knew, Isabella decides to let loose for a night. The next dinner she has with the family, she learns she just might have a choice in her future after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Pen Name: Crazy ExGirlfriend23**

 **Facebook name: Izzy Swan (Crazy ExGirlfriend twenty-three)**

 **Story title: The Wrong Cullen**

 **Summary: With no choice in the matter, an arranged marriage is made, and Isabella's future has been set. She meets a man who comes off as confident and dangerous, yet her attraction to him is immediate. As a farewell to the life she once knew, Isabella decides to let loose for a night. The next dinner she has with the family, she learns she just might have a choice in her future after all.**

 **Sensitive subject matter includes cursing and violent death.**

 **Rating: M for mature**

 **Pairing: E/B J/B**

 **Word count: 8,890words**

 **Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **He was like the devil, tempting her in the Heavenly ways of sin. To hell with everything else; they both knew they couldn't exist without each other. They've tried many times but, some things just cannot be forgotten. She would rather her have the 'oh well' with him than the 'what if.' Everything else be damned. -N.R. Hart**

The Wrong Cullen

It s a feeling that never gets old. The anticipation that builds, the adrenaline; it's a high like no other. I get chills, the good kind, just thinking about it, imagining it.

I swear, I can practically feel my skin crawl with the anticipation, and I know once I feel his fear, it will drive this high to the highest point...I can't wait. So, I'm a little fucked in the head, who isn't?

Both exits of the barbershop are covered. There will be no way out. There are only two other guys in this place; the barber and a customer. It just so happens I know them both.

Skinny Dave is fucked.

Nobody knew at first that this guy was as crooked as they come. He works for the crew, and we still have no idea how long he's flown under the radar, working both sides. We have men who do that, work both sides of the law, but it's all under contract. The men who do this never report anything about the crew. They give us warning; a heads up on who's being watched, etc., and they get paid nicely doing so.

This guy, though, a damn dirty cop, working both sides of the law, keeping the cop thing a secret while giving small tips to the police, the feds, about us. What the fuck?

Did he really think we wouldn't know? That we wouldn't have realized only certain places were getting raided?

Dumb fuck; we went through everything, and at the end, it all pointed in Brady Fuller's direction.

I didn't even know that was his real name, _Brady Fuller._ What the fuck kind of a name is that?

We all knew him as Davey, or Skinny Dave.

How the fuck did he get Skinny Dave out of Brady Fuller?

I watch from the shadows in the back room as Riley, Diego, and Stefan walk through the front door. Sam should be here. Fuller is his contact, which means my brother should also be here; but he's not, either. I'm always left cleaning up his mistakes, but at least he had a good reason this time; a meeting with our uncle and father.

Skinny Dave is sitting in the barber chair with one of those cape things on. Riley throws Skinny a grin before turning the open sign to closed, and closing the blinds in the window. The barber, Nahuel, and his customer, Jimmy, pause mid-conversation.

Diego nods to the hallway, and both men walk calmly, continuing their conversation as if they were never interrupted. Emmett follows to lock up behind them.

"What's up, boys?" Skinny asks.

That was my cue to enter. Quietly, I slide my knife from its sheath. I make eye contact with Riley who is discreetly doing the same thing as he walks closer.

My heart is nearly thrashing against my chest from the adrenaline that's now making its way through my system. Skinny sees me in the mirror and opens his mouth to speak. I slam my knife down into his right hand at the same time Riley does, right into the back of Skinny's left hand, trapping him to the chair.

He screams, and a satisfied smile plays at my lips.

"I-I... didn't..." Skinny drools as he tries to speak.

"Please," I scoff. As if we don't know any better, "How much do they know?" I ask.

Davey, Brady-whatever-the-fuck, looks to Emmett, who is now beside me, and back to me.

"B-Boss?" he stammers.

"I don't need you to fuck with me, Skinny!" I smack one of the knives stuck in his hands. "I know what you are, you fucking pig!"

He cries like a little fucking bitch and starts begging for his life.

The fear that pours off this man can be sensed in the air around us, and it feels incredible. I walk around the room a little and notice Emmett has found a new toy.

"Where did you get that?" I ask, wanting one for myself. A straight edged, stainless steel razor.

Emmett smirked, he must know what's up. "Top drawer, it's almost full." Emmett pulls it back open to hand me one.

"Here, put that shit on his face." I toss Diego some shaving cream. He looks a little confused, but in our line of work you don't question your Boss; especially me. He does a horrible job, but whatever.

"Sit still, Mr. Fuller, I wouldn't want to nick you," I tell him. Now that fuck knows what's up for sure. "So, are you going to tell me what's up?"

"I don't know much." Brady, _Dave,_ says. He's an associate, he shouldn't know shit.

I jerk his head back by his hair and start shaving the beard off his face. I heard it took forever for him to grow it.

"They...know about the heist going down with the guns, when and where." he says, "And..." he hesitates.

"And?" I smack the back of his head.

He grits his teeth, "Fuck it, just kill me, Cullen, get it over with," he pants.

I look around at the guys. I want my answers. I shrug. "You sure about that? Give me answers, and I'll make it quick; don't ... and it won't be fun for you," I tell him. Then, I dig the razor blade into the corner of his mouth and drag it up across to his cheekbone. Blood gushes from his face, staining the shaving cream and the cape thing wrapped around him.

"Hey, do you have something I can tie this prick back with?" I ask the guys. Brady is slumped over, drooling and crying to the floor. I really like this blade; it doesn't take much effort to cause damage with it. Stefan brings back a rope and ties him to the back of the chair. I continue to shave the other side of his face as if nothing even happened.

"So, was there something you needed to tell me?" I yank his head from side to side, checking out my work.

"Not bad, Boss." Diego laughs; he's closest to me and can see where I've cut Brady's face.

I nod.

"Yeah, make him look like the damn Joker," Emmett says, making a cutting gesture across the sides of his own face.

I get the blade ready; let's make this sad fuck smile. "Wait!" I don't listen, I continue to cut.

"Black, they know about Black!" he mumbles as he sobs.

We all pause. Not a breath is taken for a full minute.

"How the hell do you know about Black?" Emmett steps forward, resting his hands down on the blades that trap Brady, who cries out. He's a bloody fucking mess.

"I just happened across him," he manages to get out. "I asked this chick for a dime, we've been fucking around, I asked, and she took me there. She didn't let me in. She said he'd only see the Cullen boys."

"What's the bitch's name?" I grab his head back again and put the razor to his throat.

He gasps, Emmett steps away, "Rebecca, I-I...don't know her last name! Please..." I press as hard as I can, dragging the blade from ear to ear. Blood gushes so hard and fast that it nearly sprays from his neck as a gurgled sound comes from him. He twitches a few times before falling limp in the chair.

"Fuck!" I scream. "Get Black out of there, now, and tell him what his daughter did!" I turn and point at Diego.

"Fuck. Stef, go with him," Emmett tells Stefan. He nods in response.

"No, I want him on clean up. Riley can go with **Stefan. Marcus needs to** get his crew to clean up this shit." I tell them all.

"I ll call him and let him know," I tell Emmett.

Walking to the back, I head out to the alley where Nahuel and Jimmy wait, smoking a cigarette. "Do you two need anything from inside?"

"Closing time, eh? Just my keys; top drawer, as usual," Nahuel says with a casual shrug.

*TWC*

I plop down into a chair; Aro, Marcus, Jasper, and Carlisle are already here since they had a previous meeting.

Emmett sits next to me and nods to our brother. "What's up, Jay?" Em asks.

He doesn't look too happy, "Jasper?" I ask, leaning forward.

I look from my brother to my father, waiting for an answer. "Jasper here has been signed into an arranged marriage."

I had a feeling this was coming, next will be Emmett and myself. A long time ago, my father and Marcus sat the three of us down to explain that we'd be in arranged marriages. They even suggested that we save ourselves for our wives; Emmett and Jasper laughed, not taking it too seriously, but I...I did. I don't know if they ever really listened, but I just couldn't fuck around on my future wife. It was crazy; I haven't even met her yet.

I did watch a lot of porn growing up, however, which makes me laugh. I always had an itch to satisfy. Can you imagine? One of the most feared Cullen brothers is a fucking virgin? Who knows, maybe all three of us took them seriously?

"No shit? Who's the broad?" Emmett asks.

"Don't worry about that, now. Just get packed, we have business to attend to in Forks, Washington. Andrew hasn't paid up and is ignoring our phone calls," Carlisle says.

"That bitch thinks he can take my product and not pay for it, fuck nah. Edward, you've got this, right?" Marcus asks. He's the under-boss, along with my dad, and also happens to be my godfather.

I sit back, "Of course, do you want him gone or...?"

"No, just give him a message...a warning, and we'll set a time to meet," Marcus says while standing, "I need to pack."

"Hey, what's happening with Skinny?" Carlisle asks.

Emmett makes the Joker's smile across his face like earlier. "Edward made him look like the fucking Joker. Got him to talk and then slit his throat."

"Good. I got word that everything is taken care of with Black. New place, new setup. Riley says that Black loves the new place," Carlisle says.

Black isn't really much of a people person, it's kind of strange, but today is probably the first time he's left his place in over four years. He wasn't always that way. He used to be married and has three kids, but then his wife died and, in a way, so did he.

He will only deal with Riley, Diego, Jasper or myself; besides his kids. He will put up with Emmett if he has to, but Emmett is a big guy and intimidating even when he's not trying to be.

"When are we leaving?" I ask.

"How soon can you be ready?" Aro asks, speaking for the first time.

 ***TWC***

 **Bella's POV**

Every Sunday we go to church just like everyone else in the small town of Forks. "We must keep up appearances and show the people we are just like them so they won't be afraid of us." My father had told me the first time we went. I knew why they'd be afraid. I didn't need any explaining for that, even at the tender age of twelve.

At the age of fifteen, my mother explained to me how I'd need to keep myself pure for marriage and that one day my father would decide my future. At the time, I didn't think that was fair; but I've come to terms with it, I think. I was just recently informed that everything has been set into motion. I will become Mrs. Cullen soon. I wasn't given much info on Mr. Cullen, I was still in shock. I even blocked out his first name by accident, but I'm pretty sure I've heard of a Cullen family before. They're supposed to be here in a few days. I've already noticed a few people who aren't from here, probably security checking the place out and setting things in motion.

If hell exists, then I'm pretty sure I'm going just because I hate church. It's boring to me. I sit in the very back where fewer people sit, with the minister's daughter, Angela Weber. She's nice, decent enough to hang out with but she's a major good girl, which is boring, and I like exciting. Who doesn't?

Halfway through the service, I hear the door softly open. I almost think I've heard things until someone slides into the pew next to me. No one ahead of us pays him any attention but Angela, and I sure do. He's sexy, dressed in all black. He even comes off as dangerous. Confident. I'm immediately attracted to him; it's like a pull, I just want to slide a little closer.

Angela scoots to the end, clearly uncomfortable, and motions for me to join her. I shake my head no. I'm about two seats from the guy, and I am not moving away.

I catch him smirking, having caught our exchange. He really is good looking; more than that, he's devilishly handsome with mischief in his green eyes. If he's a bodyguard for the Cullens, he can guard my body any day. Damn, he's yummy!

I can't even believe I'm openly watching him like this. Normally I shy away from men, boys; whatever.

"Hi," he says, softly.

My mouth falls open, but then I feel a tug on my hand, and I yank it away, mouthing _no_ to Angela. I scoot over a little closer to Mr. Yummy.

I cross my legs and wrinkle my nose at Angela before turning back to the man next to me. His eyes are on my legs, though I'm not very tall. I feel a blush creep up from my chest and into my face, and his eyes follow that next. He gives me this crooked smirk and then winks at me.

Hot damn.

I look down.

He turns his body towards mine a bit and leans against the armrest. I swear I can feel him watching me. I know he is; because I'm looking at him through the corner of my eye.

I should say something back.

I turn to him fully when I see his tongue peek out to wet his lips a little. I think I just melted. A puddle of goo; that's what I am. All words escape me.

He is dressed in a dark suit, crisp and clean; like a perfect gentleman. And, although his copper golden hair is a bit wild, he still looks handsome. He stands suddenly, to my disappointment, and starts making his way up to the front. The pastor stumbles on his words, which gets me to look away from the godlike creature. Pastor Weber stutters again, looking straight at Mr. Yummy.

They're face to face, and if I hadn't been watching so closely, I would have missed his fist fly towards the good minister. He gasps, clutching his throat, and nods before dropping to the floor. People around gasp, some even stand.

Mr. Yummy turns, straightens out his suit, and starts back down the aisle. As he passes me, he gives me a full-on crooked smile and winks once more. I can't help but smile back once he's gone and the door closes behind him. I turned back to the front, and Angela has already made her way up there.

Mr. Yummy just throat-punched Pastor Weber.

I make eye contact with my father; he shakes his head and tries to hold back a smile. That's when I realize I have my own smile on my face. I laugh to myself and look down. Who punches a pastor in the throat?

 ***TWC***

After helping my mom set the table for six people I make sure my dress is neat; wrinkle and spot-free.

"Are you nervous?" I give her a look. "Yeah, I guess that was a stupid question. It's just that you look so calm. When I learned I was to marry your father, I was so nervous, I threw up."

That stops my fidgeting. "You and Dad were arranged?" How did I not know that? They seemed so in love for as long as I can remember.

She turns and heads for the kitchen, and I follow after her, "Of course. We all had arranged marriages. Our families believe in it greatly. That's not to say there haven't been scandals in the past. My uncle JR married three times, and none were arranged. It sure angered my Nana and Pops; they were very disappointed."

"Is that why they treat Lisa like she's not even there?" I ask and Mom nods. "Would I be treated differently if I refused an arranged marriage?"

She pauses and gives me a cold look. "I don't even want to hear you talk that way. Who you are marrying, the Cullen family; they're very rich. But not only do they have money; they have respect and power, as well. You'll have a very good life with them. Don't question this, Isabella. "

"I was just asking..."

Mom cuts me off. "Don't _just ask_ , don't even have it on your mind. Who we've chosen for you is perfect. Now, help me finish setting the table."

 ***TWC***

I can hear talking on the other side of the kitchen door. Mom told me to wait fifteen seconds after hearing them to come out. After counting, I push the door open, and my tummy starts doing flips.

I meet light brown eyes with green flecks, the crooked smile that graces his lips sends butterflies to tummy. A strange, yet familiar, feeling.

He has messy brown hair that curls and I think maybe I'm staring too much.

The man next to him looks like a hard ass; dark brown hair and eyes, with a slight stubble across his jaw. The woman, who looks a bit like her son, or vice versa, is gorgeous. She has black hair that flips up at the ends like the hairstyles back in the sixties.

My dad introduces us. "Isabella, this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen and their son, Jasper. Are you all hungry?"

 ***TWC***

"Do you have dreams, Isabella?" Jasper asks. They've all been talking; inconsequential chit-chat, but I've been mostly quiet.

All eyes land on me, I don't like it. "I...um, actually," My mom gives me a dirty look, I quickly go on. "I don't know, I don't really have dreams."

"Everyone dreams," my mom says.

"I like that; your honesty," Jasper says, "It's okay to not know. You're young, you've got time."

For the first time tonight, I give a genuine smile.

"Would you like to join me for a walk?" Jasper asks. I nod. He helps me from the chair, which I really have to try hard not to roll my eyes at, and I lead him through the kitchen heading for the back door.

"So, what are your dreams?" I ask him once we're away from the door.

"I've always wanted a big family, how do you feel about that?"

"Kids; uh, yeah sure. One or two?"

He laughs, "Really, I thought more like four, or six, even."

"You dream of having four or six kids?" The way it comes out definitely shows shock.

He smiles and shrugs.

"When?" I ask him.

"When would I want to start having kids?" he asks, I nod. "Why not right away? We could grow up with our kids; still keep up with them and what not."

It makes sense, I've just never thought about it that way. "You look nervous," Jasper laughs. "How about we stop talking about babies for now and I take you out to a club in the city?"

"You do know I'm only eighteen?" I ask.

"Yeah, I know. I'll still get you in. I've got some business to take care of there so you can invite a girlfriend. You can celebrate your graduation... or the end of your single life?"

Both of those things make my stomach knot. A farewell to the life I once knew doesn't sound half bad.

"Would you have time to dance with me?" I ask.

"I'm not sure you'd want to dance with me in front of people. I'm not that great of a dancer, I'll probably embarrass you."

"What are you going to do then?" I know it's stupid to ask questions, I just can't help myself.

Jasper's lips make a tight line. "One day soon, I'll tell you everything."

"I know. I'm sorry; it was stupid of me to ask." I know better, and yet, I can never help myself.

"No, it's not stupid to be curious or to ask questions. It's just..."

I nod, "I know, Jasper. You don't have to tell me."

He smiles down at me. "I think I really like you."

"Oh yeah, in just a few hours, you've figured that out? What if it turns out I'm crazy?"

He laughs, "Aren't we all?"

The look in his eyes; I know it. He's crazy, and so am I, because I'm okay with that.

 ***TWC***

Jasper surprises me the next day at school. He decided to come pick me up. A man named Garrett would drive my car back home. We just hang out in my backyard all day and get to know each other a bit better.

I learn he has two brothers, Edward and Emmett, who are both younger than him. He's the oldest at twenty-three.

Edward is twenty-one, and Emmett is nineteen.

They're the youngest guys in the _family_ to have a name for themselves and are some of the most respected and feared men.

I also met Emmett. For a nineteen-year-old, he's terrifying and huge compared to the guys I go to school with.

"Will you stop staring at her?" Jasper tells him. "You've met her, now go."

"She's really pretty, you lucky bastard," Emmett says with a dimpled smile. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Are you trying to ask her out?" Jasper glares.

Laughing, I tell him, "Jasper invited me out. I'll be with him."

"Hell yeah, we should chill. I'll be there, too," he says before taking off, not waiting for my answer.

"I can't believe him," Jasper says watching the car disappear around the turn. "So, did you ask any of your friends?"

I nod, walking to the backyard again. "Yes, I asked Adrian."

Jasper pauses, "Um..."

I know exactly what he's thinking. "Adrian is one of my best friends. _She_ 's excited to go out."

"Holy... Okay, fuck, that freaked me out," he says, running his fingers through his hair.

I bump his shoulder and just smile.

 ***TWC***

After Jasper leaves, I look back to my house. I can see movement near the kitchen window, and I know my mom is just waiting to bombard me with questions.

I don't think I'm ready for that, so I head for the gate. Just two blocks over is a park, and in the evening on a school night, it's always empty. It's a pretty decent place to escape to; I do so often, like right now.

I take a seat on the middle swing and sway back and forth for a while. The sky is light gray; clouds cluttering, promising rain soon, but it is peaceful. This time of day almost always is.

Twilight.

I know I've only met with Jasper twice, but he seems normal enough. I'm happy he's not some quiet, boring guy. He always has something to say.

Another thought comes to mind, I wonder if I will see Mr. Yummy from the church again. He sure was beautiful, and crazy mad!

Who punches a minister? I'm still asking this question.

Beautiful madness that is Mr. Yummy.

I notice a black SUV pull up along the curb next to the park. Jasper did say he would have someone watching me soon; you know, to keep me safe from the small town folks of Forks.

My tummy tightens when I see wild, copper-brown hair on the other side of the vehicle.

Mr. Yummy is here, and he s coming this way.

"Hey," he calls out as he makes his way over. He leans against one of the poles to the swing set.

"Hi," I tell him.

"Didn't your ma tell you not to talk to strangers?" he smirks. I find a bit of courage and go with it.

"You're not that strange," I tell him, "Besides you're Mr.-I-punched-the-pastor-in-the-throat-guy, so?" I shrug.

He smiles, "Yeah, that's me, but that's not my name."

"So, what is your name? I mean, so that you're not a stranger anymore," I ask

He licks his lips. "Masen," he says, "You can call me Masen."

"Masen?" It comes out a question, but it was just me testing it.

"Yep, so what should I call you, Miss-giggles-at-the-minister-who-just-got-throat-punched?"

I smile, I can't help it. "My friends call me B."

He nods, "B, not that it's truly my business, but what are you doing out here alone?"

I shrug, "Just didn't want to be around my mom at the moment. She's driving me nuts, lately."

"I can understand that." He straightens, and comes to sit next to me.

"You're going to break that swing," I tell him. He's muscled, almost thick; not fat, though.

"Are you calling me fat?" he asks, really sounding hurt.

I try not to smile, "No, you're just a giant."

"Good, I was about to drop to the floor and do a hundred push-ups."

"Oh, well, if you still need to, don't let me stop you." I laugh, "I've heard it's easier with your shirt off."

"B, are you trying to get me naked?" he smiles.

I can feel myself blush and again his eyes follow it. "I...I seem to have lost my filter?"

"I'm okay with that." He laughs. And, that sound? I could listen to him laugh forever.

He has a great laugh.

"But, it takes a lot more than that to get me naked." His hand lightly taps my shoulder, playfully.

"What; two dates and a couple drinks?" No filter!

"Careful, B, you almost sound like you're asking me out."

I feel like my smile is permanent right now.

He winks, but before he can say anything else, his phone rings.

"Hello?" he answers, and I hear the voice on the other end, though I don't hear what he says. "I'm chilling with B," he says, "A beautiful girl," he pauses, and smiles over at me.

My heart is beating painfully hard against my chest.

"Seriously, you're pulling me away for that?" Suddenly, his face turns cold, angry; even I fear him right now, and his anger isn't even directed at me. He turns away, "No, I can be there. Yeah, no, fuck you, too."

Danger! Dangerous!

Oh, but why is he so hot, maybe even hotter right now? I don't even realize he's not on the phone anymore.

"You're totally checking me out." He smiles, back to being cool and collected.

"You called me beautiful?"

He nods.

"I did. You are beautiful; deep, chocolate-brown eyes and your fucking legs? Mmmmm." I giggle nervously. "Damn, Giggles, what I wouldn't give to see those legs bare again."

My face and my chest are hot. "Well," I actually found my voice, "I'd invite you back to church, but I don't think Mr. Weber would be pleased."

"Fuck Andrew Weber, but don't worry, Giggles, we'll see each other again." He stands and moves directly in front of me. His hands grip the chains just above my head, and he leans down, only a few inches away.

"Do me a favor, B. Go home. Forks isn't safe right now."

"Why, because of the Cullen family?" I ask.

He inches a tad closer. "Go home, and be safe. I'll see you soon," he says. His smell is intoxicating, and it envelops me.

I find myself leaning close.

"Good-bye, B."

"Bye, Masen," leaves my lips in a whisper, and then he is gone, walking back to his SUV.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wrong Cullen**

 **Continued...**

 **Chapter 2**

 ***TWC***

Jasper suggested that I bring a friend with me when we went out, so I asked Adrian to come along, and she just got here.

"Seriously? That's what you're wearing?" I ask the second I open the door.

Adrian is in a short, skin-tight, black dress and her boobs look like they're going to pop out any second now. Her hair is amazing, though; curling perfectly just past her shoulders.

"Don't talk shit, look at all the skin you're showing." She waves a hand at me. Yeah, I'm showing skin. I'm wearing a black crop top and a matching skirt with thigh high boots.

"I look good," I say, looking down at myself. "And so do you." I smile at her.

"Yes, we both look hot," she says just as a knock sounds on the other side of the door. Since Adrian's back is to the door, she turns and answers it.

Jasper is here, wearing dark blue jeans and a black V-neck shirt with a suit jacket over it and his wavy hair tied back.

"Am I supposed to take you out like that?" he smiles, openly checking me out.

I have to look away, embarrassed. I hate how I can't take a compliment.

"Jasper, this is Adrian, my friend." I decide to introduce them, anything to take the attention off me.

Jasper greets her with a handshake, and that's when I realize Adrian is stuck. She's just staring at him. I snap my fingers at her and she flinches.

"Damn, my bad. Hi. Do you have any brothers?" she says making us laugh.

"I do. But trust me, they are crazy and a bit hard to handle," he says. "So, are we ready to go?"

 ***TWC***

The second we walk in, I can feel the floor vibrating from the music, and the atmosphere is tense with excitement.

Jasper has an arm possessively around me, and we follow Adrian over to the bar. She orders two, Long Island Iced Teas. I don't normally drink, but when I do, Adrian is in charge of whatever it is.

"Are you going to dance for me, pretty girl?" Jasper asks, pulling me closer.

My hips have been slightly swaying to the music since we've been here. "Do you want to dance with me?"

His eyes are hooded, but he shakes his head, "Maybe later, I have a meeting to attend down in the basement. I should only be gone for an hour."

Two men catch my attention. They're dressed in three-piece suits, but have removed their jackets, leaving only their vests over their shirts. One is even wearing a fedora.

"Jazz?" I say uncertainly. It's my first time calling him that, but it feels right. The way his eyes light up tells me it's okay, "Are those the guys you're meeting?"

He turns to look and nods, "I'll be back," he leans forward and lightly kisses my cheek. "Behave. If you need anything or if you need me, tell Al, he's the bartender."

I watch him go and not once does he turn back to me; and for some odd reason, that bothers me.

"Are we ready to get fucked up?" Adrian asks, overly excited.

I force a smile and nod, "Let's do this."

I don't drink. So, after one and a half of theTeas, you can bet your sweet ass I'm feeling good. The deep bass of the music is vibrating through my body, and I can feel it coursing through my veins.

Adrian's booty is grinding against my crotch right now. I swear, this club is a grinding club, and other bodies are so close to us, all crowded together. I almost don't know where mine begins and theirs end.

"Fancy seeing you here, B." I hear clearly, whispered into my ear. I would know that voice anywhere after yesterday.

Adrian doesn't even realize I've left her.

"Masen," I say, goosebumps ghosting across my skin as his hands slide across my waist.

"Mind if I join you, Giggles?" he asks.

I don't know how long Jasper's been gone, but I haven't danced with anyone other than Adrian. I really want to dance with Masen.

"Not at all." I find myself saying with a smile, and he pulls me closer. The crowd erupts in cheers when a different song comes on. I catch a smirk across Masen's lips. He spins me around so fast; the next thing I know, we're grinding like the others.

His large, warm hands are on the bare skin of my waist. He's helping me move my hips like I've never moved them before. I feel like we're doing something intimate, sexual; something that should be done behind closed doors.

I catch Adrian's eyes; she's watching us as she moves with a guy who almost looks to be humping her. Without warning, I feel Masen's lips on my neck, and I'm leaning back into him, his entire body pressed against mine. A soft moan escapes my lips, and he gently bucks his hips against me.

"I love the way you feel against me. You fit perfectly," he whispers into my ear. "You should be mine," he growls.

"We can t," I tell him, unsure if he can hear me.

"I know."

"You do?" I ask. He turns me around, his eyes are hooded; dark green, and he keeps looking at my lips.

"Really," I say, "I'm...saving myself for my future husband." It s embarrassing, but it's true.

His lips touch my ear as he leans close to talk. "It's okay; I'm saving myself, too, for my future wife."

I step back and glare. Before he can stop me, I turn and leave. I get to the hall where there are bathrooms and less noise when I feel him behind me.

"B, wait, what's wrong?" He asks.

I turn to face him, "I won't put up with being teased," I tell him. "No matter how hot you are, I'm serious, I'm saving myself."

He glares down at me. "Teasing you? You think I'm not serious? I took a vow, B, I'll only have sex with my future wife. As much as I want to fucking ravish you right now, it's not possible."

He backs me into a corner. With every other word he said he'd take a step forward.

"Okay," I say, "I believe you."

He seems to relax a little, and then his eyes turn back to that smoldering dark green color. It's nearly black.

"I really want to ravish you. I've never felt this strong of a pull to a woman before. I want to taste every inch of your body, B, starting with your mouth."

Before either of us knew it, Masen had picked me up, causing me to slightly expose myself to him when I spread my legs before wrapping them around his waist. He leans me up against the wall to help support my weight, and his hand runs up my body. I moan, and I know it went straight to his crotch. His lips brush against mine, and goosebumps cross along my flesh. I want him, so badly...to just kiss me already.

"B, tell me to stop," he begs.

My hands go from the breadth of his shoulders, up his neck, and into his hair. He has ignited something inside me, it's small but powerful, and I let it lead me.

"No," leaves my lips before he's crushing his to mine.

I gasp when his hips thrust into me, and he bites my bottom lip before sucking it in and massaging it with his tongue.

"B!" I hear behind Masen, but he doesn't let up. "B, your boyfriend is back, and he is looking for you!"

"Shit!" I groan.

"Boyfriend?" Masen asks.

I drop down, "It's... it's complicated."

The ladies bathroom door opens, and Adrian is pushing Masen and me inside.

"Oh, hey," I hear Adrian on the other side. The bathroom is surprisingly empty. "No, she just went in there.. yeah."

Masen steps closer to me, "What's going to happen now?"

I turn to face him, "I wish I could kiss you again, but..."

He cuts me off. "Just do it one more time, before saying goodbye," he says, stepping into my space.

 _Just do it_.

"One more time," I mumble before closing the space between us. He presses me hard against the sink, yet his lips are soft, gentle. This kiss, I'll never forget this kiss. It's so deep, I can feel it in every bone in my body, straight down to my toes. Masen will forever be seared into my mind.

"I'm sorry, B, we have to go." Adrian says, "Wait here for a minute, please," she tells Masen once he pulls away from me.

Adrian takes my hand and pulls me away, the last thing I hear before the door shuts is Masen's whispered, "B."

Adrian stops us at a table. "Here, loosen up a bit." she hands me the rest of her drink. I guzzle it, and she fixes my hair and skirt.

"Okay, you're good, aren't you?" I nod.

"Nothing happened, we're good," I tell her. She loops her arm through mine and then we're headed for the bar.

I spot Jasper immediately, wearing a smile for me.

 ***TWC***

 **Edward's POV**

I can't get her out of my mind. The way she felt against my body. The way she tastes; her skin and mouth. What the hell is wrong with me? I've never been whipped over a girl before. I wish I knew her real name and I wish she knew mine.

Maybe I can talk to my father and Marcus. Ask them to meet with her, give her a chance. What am I thinking? I don't even know her; she could be a psycho bitch.

Fuck it, if I can't get her out of my head tonight, I'll talk to them.

"Hey! Where the fuck have you been for the past two days?" Jasper asks the second I get in his car. "You missed the fucking meeting at the club, and more importantly, you missed meeting my future wife."

"I'll meet her. Get off my ass, I've been busy."

That's kind of a lie; I skipped the meeting to dance with B. Then yesterday I had to talk myself out of going to find her and running away with her. Maybe if I talk her into marrying me, we could run off to a little chapel, and when we come back, there wouldn't be shit they could do. We don't believe in divorce.

"Hey, fucker, you here?" Jasper pops me on the shoulder.

I pop him one right back, and he glares at me. "Little bitch, don't fucking hit me if you can't take it back," I growl at him. He ruined my thought about B, that's why I stayed away yesterday, I can't focus.

"Are you listening now?" he asks, I nod. "Jesse said he saw you dancing with some bitch the other night."

"Fuck Jesse."

"Is it true, you've been shacked up with some tramp? What happened to what Dad and Marcus said when we were younger? Ow, motherfucker!" I popped him one again.

"Don't call her names, you don't even know her. No, I haven't been shacked up with B." I tell him. "I took them seriously, so leave me alone."

"B, what's that stand for, B..." I glare at him and he stutters to a stop.

"I don't know, I only know her by B."

"And let me guess, she knows you as Masen." Yeah, my brother knows me.

"Shut it, let's just get back to Forks," I tell him, watching the forest turn into a green wall as Jasper steps on it.

 ***TWC***

"All of us living under one roof again is weird," Jasper says as we walk into the kitchen where Carlisle, Marcus, Esme, Emmett, Garrett, and Riley all sit around the island. It really isn't that weird, we're together most of the time as it is.

"Where have you been, Edward?" Marcus asks.

"Uh, can we have a minute, alone?" I look at him and my father. Without a word, they both stand and head for the back office. My father sits behind the desk, and Marcus stands behind him.

"What's going on, Edward? Where have you been?" Carlisle asks.

"Friday, I went dancing with a girl. As crazy as it sounds, I sort of met her at church the day I gave Andrew Weber your message," I come right out with it. And we hung out at a park after that."

They share a look, they don't say anything, but I know they've just communicated something. "Who is she?" Carlisle asks.

"And why do you feel the need to bring her up?" Marcus asks.

"Please tell me you haven't broken your vow," Carlisle adds.

I flip him off. Why does everyone have to think that? "I only know her as B, she knows me as Masen. No, I haven't had sex with her, but she's driving me insane. I can't get her out of mind. I've never had this problem before."

"Are you sure you didn't have sex with her?" Marcus asks, trying to hide his smile.

"You sound pussy-whipped, son." Carlisle laughs; he doesn't even try to hide it.

"We danced, we made out; that was it."I glare at both of them.

"All right, don't kill us; that's your murder look. What are we supposed to do? You know you can't date her, you're going to have an arranged marriage like your brother," Carlisle says.

"Well, it sounds crazy, but can't you look into her?" I ask.

"It doesn't work that way," Carlisle says.

"But, we can look into her. Find out who B really is just to see who has our boy so damned pussy-whipped without giving it up," Marcus says, pulling the laptop off the desk and opening it up. I sit up straighter. "You were at Trinity?" I nod. "I'll check the footage, get a facial recognition, we'll find out who she is."

Carlisle stands, letting Marcus have a seat. "There's Jasper," Marcus says, "And there's Edward...oh shit."

"Oh shit?" Carlisle asks, "Oh shit!"

"Oh shit, what?" I ask, feeling antsy.

"B, that's her?" Marcus turns the computer to me. I smile a little, it s a still of her walking away from me, I nod. "This is Isabella Swan, your brother s soon-to-be fiancée."

"No, fuck no." I shake my head, "Jasper can't marry her."

"Aro has already arranged it," Carlisle says.

"With the wrong Cullen. What's the big deal if it's me and not him? B will still become a Cullen," I argue.

Marcus shrugs, "I see his point. As long as she's married into the family does it really matter to which Cullen?"

"Marcus, that's not what he needs to hear. Jasper is really into her. What about what he wants?" Carlisle scolds. "If you really like the girl, why didn't you tell her your real name?"

"It's habit to tell people I'm Masen. I just didn t think we'd see each other again after the park."

"Carlisle and I will talk things over, don't tell Jasper anything yet," Marcus says causing me to smile.

"There's nothing to discuss, don't fill him with false hope." Carlisle gets annoyed. Dad and Marcus argue a lot, and Dad says Marcus spoils me too much; we don't see it that way.

"Carlisle, look at that smile. He's smiled more right now, just talking about her, than he has in the past ten years. We can't _not_ discuss this," Marcus tells him.

I stand, "I'll stay quiet, but make a decision, soon."

 ***TWC***

 **Bella's POV**

Guilt and pleasure have invaded my mind. I'm having dinner with Jasper and his family tonight, and I'm nervous. A knock on my bedroom door startles me. I'm even more surprised when Jasper pops his head into my room. "Jazz?"

"Isabella, your mom let me up. Is everything okay?" Jasper asks.

I nod, peeking at the clock. I realize I'm late. Ready but late. "I'm sorry. I'm fine, I just lost track of time."

"You look beautiful," he says, coming closer.

I'm wearing a dark blue dress, it's nothing special, but I love it. "Thank you."

"There's something I've been wanting to do, to try," he says, coming to a stop right in front of me. "May I?"

I hate that, guys who ask. It makes me think about it, and if I think about it, I'll freak myself out and end up saying no.

But, before I can freak out, he's leaning toward me and placing his lips on mine. It's sweet, soft, and... comfortable. I wish I could feel what I felt with Masen, but I don't. It's just comfortable, easy.

He steps back and smiles, I like his smile and mine is automatic. "Ready to go?"

"Ready..."

 ***TWC***

"Where is everyone?" Jasper nearly whines as we walk into the kitchen of his house.

Esme ignores him and comes over to give me a hug. "It's so nice to see you again," she says and kisses my cheek.

"It smells amazing in here, do you need any help?" I ask.

She smiles, "I have everything covered, thank you."

"Isabella!" A loud, booming voice sounds from the back hallway.

"Emmett," I giggle. His happiness is contagious, I swear.

"You remember me!"

"You're kind of unforgettable," I laugh as he gives me a giant hug.

"Will you back off?" Jasper tells him.

"Seriously, I'm just hugging my future sister. One way or another you're going to be a part of my family." Emmett squeezes me a little tighter before letting me go.

Jasper looks confused over what was just said and I'm beginning to feel confused, too. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asks.

I hear more laughing behind Emmett and spot Carlisle with another man I ve never met, and I think someone else is behind him.

"Isabella, I want you to meet Marcus."

My stomach tightens with nerves. I've heard of Marcus. He and Carlisle are both under-bosses. Then, my stomach _really_ tightens, flips and drops when I see who is behind him.

"Masen..." leaves my lips so low only Emmett hears me.

"No," Emmett whispers into my ear. "Edward."

Confusion hits me at first until I realize that Masen is Edward, Jasper's other brother. He steps right in front of me and gives me a crooked smile. "Hey, B."

"B, what are you...motherfucker, _Isabella_ is B!" Jasper shouts.

I glare at Masen, or..."Edward?"

"Yeah," he responds. Then my fist comes out so fast, I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to, and I punch him in the face.

I hear a gasp, and others laughing.

"You're B, you're the girl he's been seeing?" Jasper asks.

"I, we've hung out, but I didn't know..."

"How about some privacy? Isabella, would you like to come back to my office?" Carlisle asks.

That's when I realize everyone is watching me, including some of their men. I nod and follow him. "Have a seat on the couch."

I sit in the middle. Jasper sits on my left and Edward sits on my right. What the hell did I get myself into?

Carlisle and Marcus pull the two chairs in front of the desk over to face us. I feel like we're a bunch of naughty kids who just got caught doing something we weren't supposed to.

I feel Edward's hand brush across mine, sending a shock of warmth through my entire body. I put both of my hands in my lap.

"What should we do?" Carlisle asks Marcus.

I tug on my dress, somewhat nervous. "I messaged Charles, he should be here soon."

"You called my dad?" I nearly choke. Now I really feel like I'm in trouble. Just as I asked, a light knock sounded on the door.

Marcus answers it, "Charles, thank you for joining us. Come in."

"What's going on?" Dad asks, looking to all of us.

"What's going on is Edward has asked for arrangements to be made with him instead of with Jasper," Marcus explains.

I know my eyes are wide as I turn to look at Edward. He's already watching me, no smiles or joking around. He looks very serious.

"Fuhgeddaboudit!" Jasper shouts, making me jump.

"Jasper," Marcus throws him a cold stare and Jaspers jaw clenches. "It seems, Charles, that Edward and Isabella met before today. They apparently met at church."

Carlisle and Marcus both give Edward a disbelieving look.

"Yes, I remember seeing them sitting together in the back," my dad says. I wasn't aware he'd seen that. Either way, we never actually spoke to each other.

"Told you I wasn't lying," Edward says.

"I thought everything was final. Isabella is to marry Jasper," my dad says.

Carlisle shrugs, "We've discussed everything with Aro. He sees no problem with Isabella marrying Edward, just as long as she becomes a Cullen. Nothing is final between Jasper and Isabella."

"This is bullshit!" Jasper stands. "She's supposed to be with me."

"Have you proposed?" Marcus asks.

"You know I haven't, but I plan to."

I can't help but look back to Edward. He's watching me again; his hand reaches up, and he starts twirling my hair around his fingers. "What do you want, B?" he asks.

It's the first time anyone has asked that.

 _What do I want_?

Jasper seems to be talking my father's ear off, and he's nodding along. "Isabella, I promised your hand in marriage to _Jasper_ Cullen, not Edward Cullen."

"Isabella, please, I'm not mad at you. I can forget all of this ever happened," Jasper says coming back to me.

"Can _you_?" Edward asks me.

"You fucking bastard, stop touching her," Jasper growls.

I stand and push past all of them. I can't take all of the yelling, the questions, the stuffiness; it's all becoming too much.

I don't stop until I'm outside in the backyard.

"Are you all right?" Esme asks, I didn't even see her at first. "My boys can be quite the handful. Are they giving you a choice?"

Of course, she knows. "My father says Jasper. Carlisle and Marcus don't exactly care."

"Oh, they do, they just don't know how to show it. I know you've only known my boys a week, but who does your heart want?"

"Aren't you worried about me tearing them apart?"

"I am, but they're big boys; they'll learn to get over it," she says and then waits for her earlier question to be answered.

Who does my heart want?

Jasper is sweet, kind and he listens really well. He feels good to be around, it's easy. Being with him would be the easiest thing in the world.

Edward... ignites something crazy inside of me. He's passion, danger, excitement, caring and honesty, sort of; I mean, we both gave different names, but he does, strangely, make me feel safe. I want his extraordinary touch, setting me ablaze.

Neither is forgettable, sure; but there's one that will always be seared into my mind forever.

"You have this dreamy look in your eyes, one of them got to you bad," Esme laughs, making me smile.

"Yeah, one of them really did."

"So does that mean you've made up your mind?"

"I don't want to go against either of them, or hurt anyone."

"We're all adults here; well, maybe not Emmett. She pauses and smiles, He's a bit immature, but, everything will work out how it's supposed to. I'll help in any way I can," she nudges my arm, making me smile again.

"B?" I hear from the door.

"Yeah?" I straighten.

Esme smothers a laugh, "I'll be inside if you need anything," she pats my shoulder.

"I know all of this is insane," he says after his mom is gone. "And maybe I'm insane, but you're all I can think about. You've been stuck in my head, the way you make me feel. I am willing to risk everything to find out if you're it for me; I just need you to give me a chance."

"My dad..." I don't know why I have to hide behind him, I shouldn't.

"I talked it out with Charles. He's willing to wait. Please, just give us a chance?" He touches my jaw. "I know you feel it, too."

"It scares me."

"Me, too. It scares the hell out of me, and Edward Cullen doesn't get scared."

I look back to the house, and I can see the others waiting inside through the window.

He's made me feel more alive in one night, with one kiss, than in my entire eighteen years of life; and I longed to _live_.

"Okay, I'll give us a chance."

* * *

Authors Note; This is the last of the contest entry, from here the story is new and will be continued! Read and review, favorite and follow and spread the word!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hey, The Wrong Cullen is finally being continued! This is a brand new chapter, any and all mistakes are my own! Thanks for reading!

* * *

The Wrong Cullen

 _"I talked it out with Charles. He's willing to wait. Please, just give us a chance?" He touches my jaw. "I know you feel it, too."_

 _"It scares me."_

 _"Me, too. It scares the hell out of me, and Edward Cullen doesn't get scared."_

 _I look back to the house, and I can see the others waiting inside through the window._

 _He's made me feel more alive in one night, with one kiss, than I've ever felt in my entire eighteen years of life; and I longed to live._

 _"Okay, I'll give us a chance."_

 **Chapter Three**

 _-She couldn't help but inch a little closer to him. He was fire... and oh, how she longed to stay warm. - N.R. HART-_

What have I done? I have never in my entire life heard my parents fight the way they are right now and it's all my fault.

My mother, Renee, is furious with my father, Charlie, for allowing me to have an option. I don't know why it's such a big deal to her, but unfortunately, it is.

"She asked me, Charlie, 'What would happen if I refused?' This is what she wanted, and you just gave it to her? "My mother shouts.

Charlie growls, "No, it's my choice. I've made this decision along with Carlisle, and it's final, Renee."

I don't know if they've ever fought this way before; if they have, I was never one to hear it. My mother has always been pleasing towards my father and has raised me to be the same. You never talk back and you never verbally question your husband's decision.

Ever.

"What about my say?" she hisses, "I think she should marry Jasper and that's it. It's who we picked out for her, together. We didn't pick Edward because he's unpredictable, do you remember that? For fuck sake, he punched a priest in the throat in front of everyone the first day we met him!"

"Isabella will have a choice between the two I have chosen for her, it's final, and you can stop arguing about it now. "Charlie says, sounding as if he were finally calming down a bit.

That is until my mother says, "If I had a choice I wouldn't have chosen you."

My heart sinks. A loud crash followed by a thud makes me jump and I'm ready to head back to my room, only I'm rooted in place.

"Don't you think I know that?" Charlie sounds menacing, deadly, terrifying. Nothing like how my father normally sounds. "You don't think I know that you wanted to be with that piece of shit Phil Dwyer?" My mother gasps, "That's right, I know who he is, but guess what? Phil Dwyer is a nobody, a fucking bum in the streets of L.A. Why? Because I fucking put him there. He was well on his way to being a professional baseball player, too, until I pulled the rug from under his feet and fucked every opportunity he ever had at any job. No one will hire him. You still want that piece of shit, leave. Go find him and be on the streets with him, but just remember, everything that you own, you don't really own it. It's mine, and you can't take a single thing from here. Not a penny, you'd be lucky if I let you leave in the clothes you're wearing."

"You're a monster..." I hear her say, not very loud.

I hear my father chuckle, "Your father was one of my mentors, so just remember where I learned it from. Isabella will have this choice, and if she doesn't choose by the end of the week, she will marry Jasper Cullen."

At that, I book it back to my room, my vision blurred. I know I've made a lot of problems, but I can't regret my decision. I want this choice. One week, that's all I have, and then my decision will be made one way or another.

I lock my door and stay in my room, I never hear another noise in the house the rest of the day.

In the morning, I make sure to take my time getting ready. I do everything I can possibly think of so that I don't have to go out of my room. But then the time comes and my tummy rumbles with hunger. I have to go out now. There's no one in the hall, and the rest of the house is quiet, so I tiptoe my way to the staircase and head down. Still, there's no noise. Peering down the hall my father's office door is closed, but I don't know if he's in there or not. I continue on to the kitchen. Passing the den, the TV is on, but no one is in there. There's a bottle of wine sitting on the table but no glasses. With hesitation, I walk into the kitchen and find my dad in here making coffee. As I step in further, I see Renee as well, she looks drunk or hungover, maybe both? Either way, she looks horrible.

"Good morning sweet pea." My dad says, kissing my forehead and handing me a cup of coffee.

I smile at him, "Thanks," I tell him.

My mother huffs before standing and walking away. I watch as she disappears and I sigh at the same time my father does.

"Don't worry about her, Bells. She'll snap out of it eventually." Charlie says.

Honestly, I don't know if she will. She's never had this reaction before, and she's never treated me so horribly.

"Edward is coming to visit you in a while," Charlie says, taking my mind away from my mother.

Excuse me? "What?" I ask, I know I've heard him right, but he waits to tell me _now_?

He nods, "He called and wanted to make sure it was okay before just showing up. I told him he's always welcomed in my house anytime, day or night."

"When did he say he'd be over?" I ask as panic starts to set in.

He smirks, "Oh, he called about five minutes before you came down here and said he'd be here in ten?"

"Dad," I whine, "Why didn't you tell me before?" I rush up to my room to make sure I'm presentable. Of course, I am because I've spent all morning doing everything there was to do in order to avoid coming downstairs.

Just as I deem myself fit to be seen, there's a knock at the door.

"Come in," I call out. The door opens, and Edward is there on the other side, leaning on the door frame looking so good it should be illegal.

"Hi Giggles," He says, making me smile, he's wearing dark washed jeans and a black button down. "Can I come in?"

I nod and watch as he shuts the door behind him, "I hope you don't mind that I just showed up?"

I shake my head, "I don't mind at all."

"You're not getting shy on me, now, are you?" He asks as he walks closer.

"I hope not," I tell him.

He nods, "Me too, are you hungry?" He asks.

My stomach rumbles a second later making Edward crack a smile, "I'd say, yes."

"Good, I'm starving." He holds out his hand for me to take and I lace my fingers with his. A warmth courses through my hand, up my arm, into my chest and throughout my body. I nearly sigh in contentment it's that good of a feeling.

"Fuck, B. The things you make me feel with just a simple touch," Edward says.

I nod, "I feel it, too."

He gives me a crooked grin and then leans down to brush his lips against mine. A feeling of contentment flows through me accompanied by a tingling sensation, and I love it. It makes me nervous and excited all at the same time. It's such a simple kiss, sweet and natural as if we'd be doing this the rest of our lives.

*TWC*

We pass the diner and all the other small restaurants here in Forks.

"Where are we going?" I ask Edward who has only let my hand go once, and that was to let me into the SUV.

He throws me a crooked smirk, "To Port Angeles."

"Oh, okay,"I tell him.

His hand squeezes mine a tiny bit. "You're not curious for me to explain more?"

I shake my head, "No, I'm down for the ride." I tell him.

"Fucking aye, B. I love that." he says, "A chick down for a ride with her man, no questions asked," he says, looking like he really enjoys the thought of that.

I shrug and look out my window, "I guess I trust you to take care of me. I'll go where you go, no questions asked."

"Come here, look at me." He says.

I turn back to face him, "Come closer," He says, and I do. "A little more," he says.

I'm draped nearly halfway over the middle console when Edward turns his head and kisses me, his hand letting mine go to take the steering wheel so that his other hand can tangle into my hair. He kisses me hard, deep, his tongue sweeping over my lips. I open up and meet his tongue in a battle for dominance. Edward wins hands down, as I turn into a puddle of goo for him.

An electric feeling rushes through me, setting me on fire and wanting more.

When we break apart, I'm left breathless. Edward managed to keep the SUV in the right lane without swerving, but we're going much faster now, just over a hundred.

He takes my hand back in his, "Forks is small, and I wanted something special for you." he explains.

I smile, "That's nice."

For the rest of the drive, I can't seem to get my feelings under control. So when we get to the first red light in PA, I lean over and kiss his cheek. However, before I get there, he turns and catches my lips with his.

Before I know it there's someone honking behind us.

Edward being _Edward_ rolls down his window and flips him the middle finger, "Fuck off, I'm kissing my girl!" He shouts, but then presses on the gas and we're off.

I'm starting to like red lights because at the next one Edward leans over to kiss me, again, until the honking starts. This time we just laugh before he's speeding off and every red light we hit in PA we sit there kissing until it's green and we're being honked at. I think maybe, just maybe I've already made my choice without meaning to. I like Jasper, he's a great guy, but I really like Edward, and I like kissing Edward. I would like to kiss Edward for the rest of my life, and I think that says something.

We pull up in front of a place called La Bella Italia, and Edward quickly rushes around the car to open the door for me. "You don't have to do that, I can open my own door," I tell him.

He smirks, "I'll always be doing that, whether you choose me or not, B."

An unexpected warmth runs from my chest and into my face. "You know you don't have to call me that, you can call me Bella."

He nods, "Yeah, I know, but I like B, it could stand for so much more than just Bella."

"Oh yeah?" I ask, "What else could it stand for?"

"Beautiful, brilliant, bewitching, Babe, Baby, Boo, Buttercup," That one makes me nearly snort, "Baby Doll, I like that one. Baby Doll."

"I'm not a baby doll," I argue.

"No, but you're small, delicate and beautiful like one."

"Definitely not delicate." I tell him.

"We'll see."

"I'll prove it to you," I tell him. "When you need someone to have your back, and you turn around, I'll be there."

"You don't know how much I hope you mean that." He says lacing our fingers together before taking me into the restaurant.

The hostess eyed Edward up and down the second we stepped in, and it pissed me off. She never even acknowledged me, and when she left, the waitress was the same way, and I'd had enough.

She spoke directly to Edward. "Can I get you _anything_?" I can hear the double meaning in her words.

"How about we start off with drinks, Bella?"

Hesitantly, the waitress turns towards me, pen at the notepad.

"I'll have a Coke,"I tell her.

She eagerly turns back to Edward, "Two," He says, smiling over at me.

The waitress huffs a little before turning and disappearing around the corner.

"She's rude," I comment as I look over my menu.

"And why is that?" Edward asks a smile in his voice. He knows, he just wants me to say it.

I glare over at him, "Is it that way with everyone around you?"

"What do you mean?" He tries to hide his smirk.

"They're all _dazzled_ or something by you," I tell him, annoyed as I look back down to my menu.

Edward clears his throat. "It does happen, but I rarely pay them any attention. I'm usually too busy, but that's not the only reaction I pull from people. Some of them fear me; some out of reason, some just because the vibe I put off." He shrugs like it's the simplest thing in the world, when in reality I want to rip out the bitch's throat.

Surprisingly she sets our drinks down and leaves without any further comment, but she does give Edward a longing look, one he pays no attention too, which makes me excited.

I decide to order lasagna and wait to place my order. I can feel someone staring at me and when I look up it's Edward, he's just watching me.

"Are you going to look at your menu or just me?" I ask, half joking.

He says very seriously, "Just you."

Oh. Now I can't stop looking at him.

The server clears her throat, and in a sickly sweet voice she asks, "Are you ready to order?" Again, her attention is fully focused on Edward.

"Bella?" Edward asks, having never taken his eyes off me.

I smile at him, "I'll have the lasagna." I tell her.

"And for you sir?" This time she didn't even turn away from Edward, she just scribbled down my order real quick.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli, and that will be all." He says, dismissing her. I could feel it; the dismissal was cold and almost final.

Again she leaves with a huff, and I can't help but feel satisfied.

Edward leans forward, and I can't help but do the same. "I'm glad you're here." He says.

I nod, "Me too, even if you're unintentionally _dazzling_ people."

He smirks, "I don't mean too, the only person I want to dazzle is you." he says, reaching across to take my hand. His thumb runs over my knuckles and that electricity I feel when he touches me zings up my arm and into my chest. I stare at our hands in awe, it's such an amazing feeling, it fascinates me.

Suddenly a piping hot plate is being set down in front of me, nearly burning me.

I take my hand away from Edwards and glare up at the waitress. "Oh, sorry, be careful there, hun it's hot."

I'm going to kill her.

She sets Edward's plate down in front of him gently and turns again to face him, "Is there _anything_ else I can get you? _Anything_ at all." She says.

Okay, I've had enough.

"No, you can't get _anything_ else for him because you see he's here with me. This entire time you've practically ignored me, and you've been throwing yourself at my boyfriend. I mean, seriously, that's trashy."

"Excuse me?" she gasps as if I've just seriously insulted her.

"You've heard me bitch, don't make me repeat myself. Now, I'd like a new waiter or waitress, you're dismissed." I say, glaring ... daring her to challenge me.

He bottom lip quivers and she looks back to Edward who is wearing a shit-eating grin, he's not even trying to hide.

"Well, you've heard the lady," Edward says and then shoos her away with his hand.

A few minutes later, a guy walks up to us, looking much more professional, "I'm sorry about Amber, she's a bit of a bitch. I will be your new waiter, Alistar."

The rest of our stay went perfectly. Alistar was a much better waiter. He never hit on Edward or myself, which I was thankful for. The food was amazing, and the talk between Edward and me flowed very smoothly. We talked about our likes, dislikes, family and gatherings we've been to, which included holidays. Holidays sound amazing at the Cullen's' place. We talked about everything and nothing; we enjoyed each other's company. Even when only silence filled the space between us, it was always a comfortable silence, and I really enjoyed that.

On the way out Edward hooked our arms together and we begin our short walk to the car. We took our time. The air is warm, and it was sunny out, a nice change from the constant rain.

Again we're in silence, but I can tell the wheels are turning in Edward's head.

Just as the car comes into view, Edward says, "Have you ever felt so wildly attracted to someone you can literally feel it driving you mad?"

We've made it to the car, and he leans against the passenger door. Since he's stepped off the curb, we're now closer in height, though he's still taller than me.

I shake my head, "I haven't until now." I tell him. I understand what he's talking about.

"It's like you're all I can think about; I crave your touch, even in the simplest of ways," he says.

This urge to be near him is strong and sure, it's coursing through me, and I find myself leaning into Edward without hesitation. I pull him towards me, and I kiss him. It's like I don't have to think about it, this moment between us just feels right. I wind my fingers into the thick hair of his nape and hold him to me possessively as if to say ' _this is mine_ ' or ' _this will be mine_.' Warmth surrounds me, us, enveloping us in this magic.

I feel myself melt against him as he pulls me closer to him, his lips move softly but firm against my own. This kiss weakens my knees, and it's a good thing Edward has his arms around me because if he didn't, I might just fall to the ground. My chest hurts from how hard my heart is pounding.

When Edward breaks the kiss he leans his forehead against mine, he's breathless just like me.

"Please," he whispers, "I never want to feel this with anyone else. Choose me, not him."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: All mistakes are my own!

* * *

*TWC*

 _I_ _feel myself melt against him as he pulls me closer to him, his lips move softly but firm against my own. This kiss weakens my knees, and it's a good thing Edward has his arms around me because if he didn't, I might just fall to the ground. My chest hurts from how hard my heart is pounding._

 _When Edward breaks the kiss he leans his forehead against mine, he's breathless just like me._

 _"Please," he whispers, "I never want to feel this with anyone else. Choose me, not him."_

 **Chapter Four**

 _Choose me, not him..._

His words play a constant loop in my head. Even when I'm doing something that can take up some thought, in the back of my head they're there, playing in my head.

 _Choose me, not him..._

After we got back, Edward dropped me off and apologized for having to leave so soon. His father called, and I understood completely. I was raised to be understanding.

The rest of the night I never heard from him or Jasper, and for some reason, that bothered me a bit. I wanted an update. I wanted to know if they were both okay and if I heard from one wouldn't that mean the other one was okay too? I heard from neither until the next evening.

A knock on my door made me stop in my tracks.

"Come in?" I call out.

The door opened and in walked Jasper, a smirk on his face. "Hey, Bella." He says.

I smile and go over to give him a hug, I was just so happy to see one of them.

I feel his sigh as his arms wrap around me. "Thanks," He says.

I pull back, "For what?" I ask.

"For that, I need human contact that isn't...well, I just needed that." He says, pulling me back to him.

I squeeze him a little tighter; it feels like he could use it.

When he does let me go, I step back, "So, what are you doing here?" I ask, I know he's obviously here to see me, but I want to know what the plans are. There are always plans when they come to see me.

"I'm here to see you and spend some time with you. I mean if you're not busy?" he asks, looking around my room.

I shake my head, "I'm not, I was just going to watch a movie." I say, pointing to the TV that is on the play menu for _This Means War_. It's kind of ironic that I'm about to watch this movie when in some ways my life is like this movie, having to choose between two amazing guys.

"I've never seen it; can I watch it with you?" He asks.

I shrug, "Sure, if you don't mind that it's more of a chick-flick with action." I tell him walking back to my bed. He shuts the door and shrugs out of a jacket. He's dressed in a plain t-shirt and dark jeans, his dark curls look extra messy today, and I wonder if he's been stressing out. I've noticed Edward messes with his hair when stressed.

"I can do any movie as long as it has action in it." He says as I watch him kick off his shoes and sit at the edge of my bed, grabbing the popcorn from my nightstand that I had popped earlier.

"You don't mind, right?" he asks, leaning back with a smug smirk on his face as he pops some into his mouth.

"Sure, right," I tell him sarcastically, as I reach over him and grab the bowl back.

He laughs, "You realize if I really wanted it, I'd have it, right?"

"I'm sure," I say, raising an eyebrow at him.

He reaches for the bowl, and I lift it away from him.

He gives me a mischievous smirk and reaches again, I pull it back, and then I kid you not, Jasper pounces on me.

I nearly drop the bowl but Jasper takes it from me easily. Now I'm lying on my back, and Jasper is hovering over me. He places the bowl on my nightstand again but doesn't move from above me. He has such pretty eyes and soft looking lips.

"Jazz..." slips out, I don't know what it was, but it felt like I had to say his name.

He leans down and very lightly he brushes his lips against mine.

There's no zing...no zap. Maybe if there's a bit more pressure?

I have to give them both a chance right? It's only fair...

I reach my hands up to grab hold of Jasper's wild curls, and I pull him down to cause more pressure. His lips feel different; smooth but not as full. My heart starts racing but it's different, I don't know. His lips move with mine, and then his tongue is sweeping across my lip.

He lightly touches my arm with the tip of his fingers all the way down and then he touches the skin just below my shirt. I hadn't realized my shirt had risen up, but I know it now. Slowly, his hand spreads out across my side and stomach. My body reacts slightly to his touch, but it just...it doesn't feel as good as I think it should. His hand moves up ... do I want his hand moving up? It feels nice but...

His hand slips out from under my shirt, and for a second I feel confused, disappointed but relieved? Then that same hand traces down my body, underneath my knee, and he bends it so that my leg wraps around his waist. I gasp when he lightly grinds his hardness against my center.

It's too much.

I push back on him, and he immediately moves to the side of me.

"Sorry," He says, "You just feel so good underneath me, just right."

I couldn't agree with that. I mean, it's not like I wasn't feeling good, it just...didn't feel, right? I stay quiet, I don't know how to respond to that.

"I really am sorry, I didn't mean to push you that far." He says, leaning on his side.

I shake my head, "It's fine, I just wasn't expecting so much." I tell him.

He smiles and kisses my temple. "What are you doing tomorrow?" he asks.

I shrug, "I don't know, why?"

"Well, Edward and I were planning on heading to that club I took you to. We do have some business, but we'd like to spend some time with you." He says.

I sit up, "Wait, with both of you...at the same time?"

"If that's not a problem. I promise to behave, and you can invite a friend again, Adrian maybe?"

Oh God, I just know this is a bad idea. "Okay, sure. I'll call her later on and see if she's up for it."

Jasper and I watched the movie, ate popcorn and just hung out the rest of the day. After he left, I called Adrian.

"Hello? "Adrian answers.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I ask her.

She sighs, "I just snuck away from downstairs, my sister is here visiting."

"Oh, for how long?" I ask.

Adrian's sister is actually pretty fun, but their parents don't know just how fun they can be.

"Two weeks, she wants to come over and visit with you soon." She says.

Adrian's sister is twenty, but she's tiny and a bit crazy, she's super fun to hang out with, even Adrian loves hanging out with her sister.

"Hey, do you guys want to go out to the club Jasper took us to last time?" I ask.

I can hear another voice in the background, "Who are you talking to?"

"Bella," Adrian says.

Ah, Adrian's sister.

"Ek!, Bella! Hi!" She says.

I laugh, "Go on, ask if she wants to go."

"Hey, Bella's boy toy is taking her out. She's invited us to go with them, do you want to go?"

"Is that the guy you told me about, Edward?" She asks.

"No, wait... Is it?" Adrian asks.

I laugh, "Yes, kind of...Jasper invited us, but Edward will be there."

"Awkward!" Adrian shouts and her sister starts giggling.

I shrug, "I thought I told you to keep this thing quiet."

"Oh, come on, it's me, Bella."

"I know, it's just...as Adrian says, awkward," I tell them.

The next night, I was ready to go. My mom still won't talk to me, and my dad was being overly cheerful.

When the doorbell rings, Charlie rushes over to answer.

It's even more awkward when Edward and Jasper walk into the house.

Tonight, I'm wearing a stretchy mini-skirt and a fitted tank top, all black.

My face turns bright red when both the brothers look me up and down.

"Isabella."

"B."

Both guys say at the same time.

"Boys," I say, trying to keep it cool. "My girlfriends will be here any minute."

"Come in, have a drink with me," Charlie says.

"Thank you, sir, but I'm the designated driver tonight," Jasper says.

Edward shrugs, winks at me and follows my dad to the kitchen.

I turn to follow them when Jasper's hands land on my waist. He hugs me from behind and kisses my shoulder. "I missed you." He whispers.

I smile, "I...I missed you too." I did, we had a good time after the short make-out session.

We walk into the kitchen just as Edward and Charlie throw back a bit of Bourbon. Edward smacks his lips and sighs.

"Do you want some more?" Charlie asks, pouring himself another glass.

"Sure, Chuck, why not," Edward says. We all pause, I've never heard anyone call my father Chuck, and I wonder how he's going to react.

My father laughs and pats Edward on the back, "I like you, Edward."

"Jasper, boy, do you have a few minutes to discuss a couple things?" Charlie asks.

Jasper nods, "Of course, Sir." He says, Jasper rubs my back a little before disappearing with Charlie.

Now, I'm left alone with Edward.

"Bella." He says, "How are you today?" His voice is smooth, like honey and silk.

"I'm good," I say, walking around to the counter where my father left his drink. I pick it up and throw back what's left.

Edward whistles.

"Have you missed me?" he asks as he walks closer.

I smirk, "Of course I have." I tell him.

I follow his movement as he walks around me. He pins me against the countertop and leans down to almost my level.

"Did you miss me too?" I ask him.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He says, leaning in to kiss me.

Warmth spreads through me like a wildfire; this...this is what was missing from Jasper. The warmth, electricity and heart pounding feeling that is coursing through me right this second.

He surprises me by biting my bottom lip before running his tongue over it. I'm seconds away from deepening the kiss even further when we hear a bunch of whistling and hooting behind us.

Edward steps back, and we find Adrian and her sister.

"Bella, I've never seen you kiss someone before, that was hot!"

Adrian laughs, "You should have seen these two at the nightclub last time."

A throat clearing makes Adrian turn around, and there's Charlie, his arms are crossed, and his dad-brow is raised. Jasper makes himself visible afterward and leans against the wall. He looks troubled.

Oops...

"Hey Charlie," Adrian greets him happily.

"Adrian," He smiles fondly at her. Adrian, for whatever horrible reason has always had a thing for my dad. My dad got a huge kick out of it but always kept her at arm's length. Then he realizes Adrian's sister standing here as well. "Oh, when did you get into town?"

"Guys, this is my sister, Alice," Adrian says, pulling Alice to her. "She's in town for two weeks."

Alice smiles at everyone and waves as Adrian introduces Alice to Edward and Jasper. I can't help but notice Alice staring at Jasper. She's staring at him as if she likes what she sees.

I don't know how I should feel about this, but I can tell you how I am feeling...I'm feeling almost...kind of...happy?

Jasper stares at her for two seconds too long, but then he looks over at me. He gives me a small smile with a twinge of guilt behind it. I try to give him a natural smile.

"Are we ready to go?" Edward asks, placing a hand on my waist. I look back at him and nod, together as a group we head out of the house and out to one of the black SUVs. Jasper is driving, Edward is sitting passenger and Alice, Adrian and I are sitting in the back. I'm in the middle. Conversation flows easily between all of us, which surprises me and also excites me that we all can get along like this.

We tell stories about our past crazy experiences, parties we've been to, and fights we'd been in and what they were over.

It was fun.

The second we get to the club the girls head straight for the bar. Al is behind the bar and looks to have been expecting us.

Jasper and Edward pull me back away from the crowd.

"Hey, listen, we'll be downstairs. If you need anything tell Al," Jasper says.

"We won't be too long, but until we come back have fun. Dance with your friends and let loose," Edward says.

I nod, "You guys hurry though, okay? I want to have fun and dance with you."

I look between the two of them, but honestly, I know Jasper says he doesn't dance much and dancing with Edward was so much fun.

They both give me a smile, Edward's crooked, Jaspers slightly crooked.

Before I could say anymore, Alice and Adrian both grab my hands and pull me along with them.

We dance, we drink, and we make a 'Bella sandwich,' which consists of Alice in front of me, and Adrian behind me. A couple of hours into the night I feel a large pair of hands land on my waist.

I turn around and find Edward. He smells like bud. He smells good.

Instead of dancing with me, Edward leads me back to a booth away from the dancing and loud music. Jasper is sitting there, and he looks tired.

Alice and Adrian follow. "What's going on?" Adrian asks.

Jasper sighs, "I'm just tired; I kind of wanted to bounce out."

"Aw," Alice says, "But you guys just got back from whatever that was."

Adrian and Alice know what my family is into; they don't know details, but their father works for mine. I'm not sure exactly what he does, but I know it's something serious. Alice and Adrian aren't stupid; they know who Edward and Jasper are.

Jasper looks at the three of us girls, I give him an innocent smile.

"Please, Jasper. I want to dance!" Alice says.

Just then, a guy taps Adrian on the shoulder. He's tall and really good looking. He smiles at Adrian and asks if she wants to dance. Adrian turns and pouts at Jasper.

He smirks, "Go, have fun." He tells her.

She smiles and allows the guy takes her back out to the dance floor.

"Does that mean I can go back out and dance?" I ask.

He nods, I smile and look between the two guys. "Who is going to dance with me?"

Before anyone can say anything, Alice speaks up, "How about Jasper comes and dances with me?"

Jasper looks to me, a bit worried, his Adam's apple bobs.

"Go for it, I'll dance with Edward," I say, smiling at her encouragingly.

With a sigh, Jasper stands, and Alice grabs his hand and dances her way back to the dance floor.

"I think Alice likes Jasper," Edward says, turning me to face him.

I nod, "I think so too."

"And how do you feel about that?" he asks.

I look back to Jasper and Alice. I can barely see them but Jasper is laughing at something Alice has said, and they're moving really well together.

I turn back to Edward, "I think..." I take a deep, shaky breath, and instead of finishing my sentence, I tiptoe up and pull Edward by the back of his neck so that I can plant my lips on his.

* * *

AN: Leave some love!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: All mistakes are my own!

* * *

The Wrong Cullen

 _Do you think you have a choice in loving someone? The answer will always be...no. Your soul picks who you love,_ _and_ _your heart seals the deal. How little_ _a choice_ _we have over such things when your heart knows what it wants,_ _and_ _your soul_ _knows_ _when it's real. - N.R. Hart_

Chapter Five

EDWARD'S POV

On the way back to the Forks, Bella and I sit in the third-row seats, Adrian is passed out in the second-row, and Alice is up front with Jasper. I might be an ass-hole, but I'm completely rooting for Alice right now. She's clearly into Jasper, and if she could distract him for a while, I could have Bella for good.

Fuck.

Bella. The girl sitting right next to me, her hand in mine. I just can't help touching her in any way I can. I've touched her thigh, her hand, her arm; it's just like second nature to do so. I do it without thinking, and this crazy electric feeling always zaps through me each time, and I fucking love it. I can't get enough of the emotions that Bella brings out in me.

I hate that I catch Jasper looking back here in the rearview mirror. I just want to yell at him to 'keep your fucking eyes on the road, prick!' But I know I can't. Technically, Bella wasn't supposed to be for me, she was supposed to be Jaspers, but fuck, she feels so right next to me, touching and holding my hand. Fuck Jasper, fuck anyone who thinks Bella doesn't belong with me...unless Bella thinks that. No, Bella and I belong together, and she's given me a chance, one I haven't passed up on.

When we get into Forks, Jasper isn't happy that we're dropping Bella off first and I've asked if I could stay and visit for a while. We've made an agreement, neither one of us are allowed to intrude on the others time with Bella.

I've managed to keep my part of the deal, he had better keep his or I'll fuck up his game so badly. Jasper still has to take Adrian and Alice home, and I wonder how Mr. Brandon will handle Adrian being shit-faced drunk. He knows his daughters are wild, but he likes to pretend they're not.

I follow Bella all the way to her bedroom. Her house is quiet and kind of creepy. There's always noise in our houses, even when I'm at my place alone, I have to have noise of some sort.

I close the door behind me and lock it for good measure and turn to find Bella kicking off her heels and landing face first on her bed. Damn, she has a fine ass.

I laugh, "Are you that drunk too?" I ask.

She turns over to look at me. "Nowhere near as drunk as Adrian but a little." She says.

"I think Adrian kept drinking all of your drinks when she was out of her own." I laugh. That little chick could drink a lot of men I know under the table.

She nods, "I think so, too."

"So, did you have fun tonight?" I ask her, leaning against the footboard of her bed.

She gives me a sexy smirk, "I did have fun. Alice and Adrian made me into a Bella-sandwich."

"Did they?" I almost don't like the thought of that, of someone else touching her, even if they are girls. I use to watch porn like that; girl on girl, but thinking of Bella being with someone else is kind of pissing me off. I don't like it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bella asks, she's been watching me. Now, she's on her knees and crawling her way over to where I stand, fucking aye... She kneels beside me, so I turn and face her fully. "I don't like seeing you looking troubled."

I shrug, "It's nothing,"

She shakes her head, "I don't believe you."

I place my hands down on the footboard, I think this is what they call a sleigh bed, the footboard comes up to my waist.

"You want the truth? "I ask and she nods.

"I don't like the thought of another touching you, even another girl."

I can see a smirk playing at her lips, "You don't like the thought of me being touched by another girl?"

I shake my head, "I don't want anyone else touching you, just me."

"That's a bit possessive you know," she says, leaning closer. "I think I like that."

Her hands come to rest on mine before tracing up my arms. My muscle flex under her touch as she runs her hands over my shoulders, and I have to stop myself from attacking her.

"Are you resisting me?" She asks, and I know she's smiling, just from the sound of her voice.

"I feel like I'm always attacking you. I don't want you thinking that's all I want you for."

"Well, that's thoughtful..." She says sitting back on her heels.

I sigh, "It's not that I don't want you, I do, really fucking bad." I look down at the bulge in my pants; I know _he's_ cursing me right now, not that he'd get any anyway.

She gives me a small smile, "Thank you." She says, leaning up and kissing my cheek before sitting back on her bed. Fuck, look at her legs in this skirt. No. you're behaving Cullen, remember?

Right.

I won't sit on her bed, afraid I'd jump her bones if I did. But I do lean against the bed. "I wish I could read your mind right now," I tell her.

She laughs, "Why? Then you'd know just how truly crazy I am."

"That's okay, crazy is my type. But honestly, I'd like to know where your head is between my brother and me," I tell her, it's been driving me insane. "I see you like him too, but I just can't figure out if you like him _like him_ or if you just like him."

She bites her lip, I don't think she'll say, and really it isn't fair that I'd ask or I don't know, I guess I didn't really ask, I'm just speaking out loud, which is never good.

Fuck, shut it already Cullen.

"I'm sorry, just ignore that." I tell her, "I just really like you."

She releases her lip from between her teeth, "I figured," She smirks, "I like you too."

"I just hope you like me more than Jasper." I heard that I don't have very long with her; Charlie says he's giving her an expiration date for his offer of letting her choose between the two of us. If she doesn't decide soon, Jasper will be her husband, and that just ticks me the fuck off.

My phone rings and I dig for it in my pocket. I sigh when I see that it's Marcus, that bastard has shitty timing. "Hello?" I answer, there's a bunch of talking on the other end.

"Edward, hey man, sorry to bother but we could really use your help right now," Marcus says.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, "That fucker didn't follow through, did he?" I ask.

Tonight's meeting was about expanding business on the West coast while we were here. Edgar Goulder, also known as 'Bugs' was having trouble here financially, so Carlisle and Marcus saw an opportunity and thought for sure they wouldn't have any problems. With Aro's go ahead, they went on with a meeting, a meeting I attended tonight. When you're a lower down like Bugs, you don't deny an offer from one of the biggest crime families in the U.S.

"No he didn't, he also killed Tiny after we all left tonight," Marcus says, sounding very pissed.

Oh, yeah, Bugs just fucked up. "Where are you, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Jasper is on his way to pick you up, Emmett will be with him, he needs more experience," Marcus says. "After you're with Jasper, call me back, and I'll give further instruction."

I hang up and look over to Bella who is sitting up now on the bed, watching me.

"Business problems?" she asks.

I nod, "I have to go."

She stands and walks over to me, wrapping herself around me, I hug her back. "Be Careful, stay safe."

"I'll have my brothers with me," I tell her, kissing her hair.

She nods but snuggles further in.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" she asks.

I smile, "Of course you can, anytime in particular?" I ask her.

"No, anytime is good for me."

"What if I come over tomorrow and you're still asleep, I'll get to see you with bed head and no makeup on?" I ask, just teasing her but the thing she says next does something to me, I don't know why but it means a lot to me.

"I don't care, just come back to me," she says, leaning up on her tippy-toes. I lean down to give her what she wants. I kiss her, I kiss her deep but I know I have to go since my phone starts vibrating in my pocket like crazy.

"I gotta go, baby," I tell her, kissing her lips again and again.

She nods but doesn't stop me from kissing her.

"Be safe." She says once I finally find the will to pull away.

I nod and head out of her room. When I get downstairs, I find Charlie pacing the foyer.

"Charles?" I ask, "Is everything okay?"

He stops and stares up at me. "Yeah, I think so."

I nod, "If there's anything I can do, please let me know."

He gives me a forced smile, and then I'm out the door, Jasper won't stop texting and calling me.

I jump in the SUV and barely have time to shut the door when Jasper speeds off.

"What the fuck, man. I thought you were going to be waiting, we have business to attend to."

"I was just..."

"Nah, man, I don't want to know what you were doing with her." Jasper cuts me off.

Emmett, being the child that he is, starts singing, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" I ignore that the best I can.

I turn to him, "Answer me honestly," I tell him, "Do you really want Bella as a wife or do you just like her?"

Jasper is going well over the speed limit, and I just can't help but reach over and put on my seat belt. He doesn't seem quite right in the head right now.

"She was supposed to be MY WIFE, not yours!" Jasper says, the speedometer going higher. "And of course, you have to sweep in and ruin everything. She wasn't chosen for you, she was chosen for me!"

"I didn't mean to like her, Jasper, but I do." I tell him, "She's everything to me."

"And what about what I want?" Jasper asks.

"What do you want?" I ask him, "Because you seemed to really hit it off with Alice tonight, and if I do recall she definitely had a thing for you."

His foot lessens up on the pedal. "Alice is Bella's friend, one of her best friends."

"And? You still hit it off with her; I saw the way you two danced, the way she'd laugh when you whispered something in her ear. You barely gave Bella a second glance once you went off with Alice."

"Shut up. You're just trying to get into my head, take something away from me." He says, but we're still slowing down.

"Jasper, Alice is a part of the circle, and so is her family. If you talked to Dad and Marcus, maybe even Aro, then maybe you could have what you want too?" I tell him. "I really want Bella, I think, and I know this sounds crazy, but I think I might be falling for her."

"You're in love with her!" Jasper shouts, "How the fuck could you ever know if you're in love with her, we've barely known her a week!" And the SUV starts speeding again. Emmett is sitting quietly in the back seat for once and just listening instead of putting in his own opinion.

I shrug, "I just feel it, I really think she's it for me."

"This is fucking bullshit, I can't hear anymore," Jasper says as the SUV speeds onward. If he wrecks, we're all going to die, regardless of who's wearing a seat belt.

I open my mouth to say so when he lifts his hand, "I'm fucking serious Ed, not another fucking word!"

Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not scared of Jasper, even though he's my older brother, but I do have a bit of respect for him, and I keep my mouth shut for now. He's going through a lot, I know I've put a hell of a lot of pressure on him, and I've maybe screwed things up for him, but I can't regret it. I will never regret meeting Bella or falling for her, even in the short amount of time that it happened.

And then, Emmett opens his big fucking mouth, "I have a question? If Jasper and Bella get married, do you think you'd still be attracted to her?"

Jasper s head snaps to the rearview mirror and then he's adding, "Yeah, man, would you still be after her if she was my wife? Would you have an affair with her?"

I flip Emmett off. Bastard. "I'd like to think I wouldn't have an affair with her but it would be hard to keep things brotherly."

Now Jasper is muttering under his breath, he's furious.

It doesn't take long to get to Seattle, the phone call was quick with Marcus and the second we stop at a workshop, Jasper is out of the vehicle.

"Oh, fuck," Emmett says and jumps out next.

I sigh, "I guess we're going in guns blazing then."

I climb out after my idiot brothers and follow them inside. I notice, instead of Jasper pulling out his piece he's just going up to the first unlucky fucker and punching him in the face. Emmett follows suit, and I shrug. Nothing like beating the hell out of everyone first and then killing them. I punch the first guy I come across. There aren't very many guys here, and it's easy taking them out. Before I know it, Jasper, Emmett, and I are the last ones standing. Before either of us can say anything, a gunshot sounds, and we're all ducking. Looking in the direction the shots came from, I see Bugs holding a handgun, shaking uncontrollably.

"You're here to fucking kill me, aren't you!" Bugs yells. "Just because I turned down Carlisle's offer?"

I shake my head, "Because you killed Tiny tonight after we left."

His eyes widen with shock, "No, I didn't."

"Who the fuck else did if not you?" Jasper asks.

"I-I..." He seems to really be thinking about this, then his eyes widen again. "Hunter was there!"

"Hunter?" I ask, turning to Jasper, "James Hunter?"

He nods, "Yes, James Hunter was there tonight; he's on a mission to take over the crime world. He's got dozens of followers."

"Emmett," Jasper nods to Bugs.

Emmett looks confused, "Really?"

He nods, "Fucker shouldn't have turned down our offer."

"Plus, we don't know if he's telling the truth," I add.

His lips purse and then he's pulling out his piece and firing before Bugs could even know what we were talking about. Emmett's aim is right on target, right near the center of Bugs' forehead. He drops dead, sounding heavy.

Jasper turns back to me, anger still in his eyes. "I'm not giving up on her." He says. "I don't care how much Alice and I hit it off, Bella was chosen for me."

I nod, "I'll never give up on her either."

He glares at me before turning and walking away.

I don't know where Jasper is going, but we're not done here yet, so Emmett and I stay and wait. Of course, they're all tied up, and their weapons are taken away.

Once everyone comes to, I pace back and forth in front of them. They watch me, some scared looking, some angry.

"Who's in charge?" I ask them.

A man on my far right spits blood before saying, "Bugs is our boss."

I shake my head, "No, Bugs is dead, who's stepping up?"

They all exchange looks; shocked and almost smug among them.

"Come on; start voting on a new boss." I wave my hand, "I don't have all day."

"I vote Oscar, he knows what's up." Another guy says, and I see a few guys nod along.

I look between the men. There are nine of them, "All right, who is Oscar?"

"I am, Boss." the guy that had said Bugs was their leader speaks. He looks uncertain about calling me Boss, but I like it, agree with it. I am the fucking Boss.

"Emmett, you watch these fucks while I have a conversation with Oscar," I tell him.

He nods and then I'm cutting the rope from around Oscar. I wait for him to stand and then I motion him to a back room. "This is Bugs' office?" I ask.

"Yes, or well, it was," he says, looking at the crumpled body on the floor a few feet away. "What the fuck did he do?"

"He refused a business offer, one you and I will discuss now. You've been given a promotion." I pat him hard on the back and close the office door behind us.

*TWC*

 **JASPER'S POV**

I hit the steering wheel multiple times. Fuck Edward, he's always screwing shit up for me. Isabella was meant for me. I WANT HER, and of course, Edward has to want her too and make shit a competition.

It isn't supposed to go this way.

I know I'll hear shit for leaving them behind in Seattle, but they can find their own damn ride home. Fuck them both, Emmett trying to act like fucking Switzerland. 'Oh, I'm happy as long as she's a part of the family.' Dumb fuck can't choose a damn side. He's probably on Edward's side, they've always been closer. Don't get me wrong, Edward and I are close as well, I'm just not as close to Emmett as Edward is.

The 'Welcome to Forks' sign passes by rather quickly I might add, since I can't help but speed right now. I'm pissed; it's what I do when I'm angry.

I don't even have to think about where I'm driving, it's automatic to drive to Bella's place. It's late, but the house is still lit up.

I pull into the driveway and park it. Getting out I head to the front door and knock.

I'm surprised when Mrs. Swan answers. She's a fucking mess, but she perks up when she sees me.

"Jasper, you're here." She says.

I nod, "I hope it's okay, I just wanted to see her."

She smiles and then is quickly pulling her robe closed and tucking back her messy hair. "Please, come in, there's no problem at all."

I step into the foyer and see there's no one else around.

"I might be out of line, but Mrs. Swan, are you okay?" I ask I can't help but wonder.

She nods and waves me off, "Yeah, I'm just..." She pauses, "I'm on your side, Jasper. I want _you_ for my daughter, not your brother."

I smile and give her a nod, "Thank you."

"You remind me of someone very special, I mean, you two look nothing alike, but you're always so polite, kind and caring...I think you could make my Isabella very happy." She says, staring off into a daze. Fuck, I think she might be on something, or maybe drunk? She shakes her head and smiles, "I'm sorry, you can go see her." She says, pointing me to the stairs.

With slight hesitation, I head off to Isabella's room. There's a soft glow under her door, but when I knock, I get no answer. I try the handle and find it unlocked. I push it opened and find her room bathed in a soft light from a lamp beside her bed. She is curled up in the center of her bed, pajamas on and her clothes from much earlier on the floor. For a second, I think about leaving, but instead, I find myself closing the door behind me. I walk over to the bed and sit next to her. I kick off my shoes and drop my jacket to the floor before climbing onto the bed. She stirs in her sleep before turning a bit to look at me.

"Jasper?" She asks, "What's wrong?"

I shake my head, "Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to see you." I tell her.

She hums and allows me to lace our fingers together, then she's pulling my arm around her, and I lay, spooning her. Before I know it, my heavy lids flutter closed.

In the morning, I wake to the sound of a soft knock. I stretch out and find that I'm alone in the bed. Looking around, I see Bella's bathroom door is closed partially, and the shower is on. I stretch again when I hear another soft knock on the door.

I start to sit up when the door opens and my very own flesh and blood steps into the room. His glare lands on me immediately.

"You fucking ditched us to come stay the night with Bella." He growls.

I shrug, "I didn't know I was heading here until I was in the driveway."

"You're such a fucking dick; you left Emmett and me to clean up another fucking mess that involved you again." He pulls at his hair, he's pissed and stressed.

Okay, I admit, ditching them last night was fucked up, and yeah, Edward and Emmett picked up my slack, but fuck, I was so pissed off last night, I would have screwed everything up by not focusing.

"I just couldn't fucking be around you at the moment."

"If you fucking touched her before her wedding day, I'll fucking kill you." He says and I've never seen him look so serious.

"It would be a fight to the fucking death, I wouldn't go down easy," I tell him. His eyes narrowed into slits.

Oh, fuck.

"But I didn't fucking touch her like that, we just passed out."

Honestly, I don't know how either of us will handle this after Bella makes her choice.

"How'd shit go after I left?" I decide to ask.

Edward walks over and leans against the dresser near the bathroom door, and now it's my turn to glare. He better not be able to see anything going on in there, the door is slightly opened.

He shrugs, "Oscar Moschetto is taking over for Bugs, and he's very eager to please."

I think I've heard this name before and I nod along, "I am sorry for not sticking around last night, I just wasn't in the right frame of mind."

"It's best working with a clear mind." He says.

I feel like an ass. I'm always leaving my brothers to clean up shit after me.

Things have to change. I stand. "You have a ride here?" Ed nods, "All right, tell Bella I'll see her later, I've got shit to do."

 **BELLA'S POV**

I stretch, and my body aches as if I've been laying in the same position for much too long. I feel someone move behind me and I almost freak out until I remember Jasper climbing into bed with me and crashing.

I turn over and look at him; he looks peaceful, younger, less stressed.

Quietly, I get out of bed and head to my bathroom. I take a quick shower, brush my teeth and hair and dress in a pair of jeans and a tank top. I love my tank tops, I'll wear them all year around, even in the wintertime, I just can't help it. Once I'm done and ready I head out of my bathroom.

Jasper isn't here anymore, but to my surprise, Edward is.

"Hey," I say my smile automatic.

He's sitting on my bed. "Hey," He says and pats the spot on the bed next to him; I walk over and take a seat. "Jasper said to tell you he'd see you later."

I nod, all of a sudden I feel awkward. Did he see him sleeping in my bed? What did he think...does he know that Jasper only slept?

"I missed you." He says, taking my hand in his.

My chest warms, "I missed you, too."

"It's my day off." He whispers, "If you want, I'm all yours today."

"How is it, your day off? I thought you'd be working all day, every day?"

He nods, "Yeah, but shit went down last night, and Carlisle and Marcus promised to leave me alone today unless absolutely necessary. Jasper is on call today."

"So, you're all mine?" I ask, a smile pulling at my lips.

"I'm all yours." He leans over and places his lips on mine. I kiss him back, it's soft and slow, but I feel this intensity building low in my gut and sparking its way through my entire body and into my chest.

 _I'm all yours_...

"Forever?" I whisper against his lips, and he gasps, pulling away, he gives a desperate look, vulnerable and hopeful.

"Forever." He says after searching my eyes for a minute. I'm not sure what he finds, but whatever he's looking for seems to be good enough for him and he leans back in, planting a scorching kiss on me as we fall back on to my bed.


	6. Chapter 6

_They were drawn to each other, a magnetic pull bringing them together each time. Call it the laws of attraction or a gravitational pull of the universe...or maybe it was even written in the stars, the hold was_ _too_ _strong_ _to break. No one, not anyone, can fight a force of nature. -N.R. Hart_

* * *

 **The Wrong Cullen**

 _"I'm all yours." He leans over and places his lips on mine. I kiss him back, it's soft and slow,_ _but_ _I feel this intensity building low in my gut and sparking its way through my entire body and into my chest._

 _I'm all yours..._

 _"Forever?" I whisper against his lips,_ _and_ _he gasps, pulling away, he gives a desperate look, vulnerable and hopeful._

 _"Forever." He says after searching my eyes for a minute. I'm not sure what he finds,_ _but_ _whatever he's looking for seems to be good enough for him and he leans back in, planting a scorching kiss on me as we fall back on to my bed._

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Edward hovers over me, his hands are everywhere, and yet it isn't enough.

 _Forever_.

I want Edward forever. I think I've known this since I was given the choice. I just felt as if I had to give Jasper a fair shot since we were the ones who were paired together first.

The thought of never being able to touch Edward like this ever again makes my stomach twist with pain. I kiss him harder, my grip in his hair tightens, and my legs wrap around his waist.

His lips trail down to my neck and his right-hand rest on my ribs, just under my breast. I want him to touch me, I'm ready to beg for it, but then he speaks, "I never want to find anyone else in bed with you again."

I gasp when I feel his teeth nip at my neck, just below my ear.

"I was half dead to the world when he showed up." I gasp at the end ... Edward's lips are amazing.

His head snaps up, "You didn't invite him into bed?"

I shake my head, "No, I was asleep when he arrived. I just sort of remember him crawling into bed, and that was it. I woke up and found him still asleep. He looked like he needed it, so I went and showered."

"You didn't invite him," He says, burying his face in my hair. He seems relieved.

"I didn't invite him."

"You're mine." He says as he grinds his erection into me.

I'm starting to hate clothes.

The sounds coming from me are something I've never heard before, and I can't help but agree with him. "I'm yours, I choose you."

His head turns quickly in my direction, excitement, lust, and just pure happiness light up his green eyes. I thought he knew. I did tell him I wanted him forever, didn't I? I don't say that to Jasper; I've never told Jasper that. My heart knew all along that Edward was it for me. It was my stupid brain that kept placing guilt on me over disappointing Jasper.

I choose Edward; my heart has known this for a while.

"I choose you. Jasper is the wrong Cullen for me. I want you, forever." I say.

The smile that comes across his face is contagious, and I feel my own smile grow. Before either of us could say more, I pull him down and kiss him. This kiss feels different. It feels like the beginning of forever. My heart hammers painfully against my chest, and as Edward trails his fingers over my ribs a tingling, burning feeling is left, and finally, his hand caresses my breast. Even though it was over my shirt, over my bra, it set my entire body on fire. It was a slow-burning one that would leave the deepest of scars, and I craved for more.

I pulled at Edward's shirt, and before I know it, it's lightly hitting the floor. My eyes roam over his chest, toned, and well defined all the way down to the V-shape that dips into his jeans. I place a hand on his chest and push him back until he's layinglying on the bed with me on top of him. I straddle his waist as I sit up, I want to touch him, I have to. I run my hands over his chest, and a deep rumble comes out of Edward and continues as I move my hands lower. My eyes watch his and his eyes watch my hands.

Goosebumps erupt across his skin as I move dangerously close to his jeans. Suddenly, he sits, and his hands dig into my hair as he pulls me in for another kiss. Before I know what I'm doing, I'm reaching down and yanking off my tank top.

Both of his hands reach up and caress me through my bra, my head falls back, and his lips trail a hot line down to my cleavage. He sucks and nips there too, and I just know I'll have at least two marks. A pool of warmth puddles in my panties, Edward is marking me, and that's hot.

I don't know how it happened, but before I know it, I have the top of Edward's pants unbuttoned.

He groans, "Mm, baby, we can't." He says.

I nod, "I know," I'm shaky, I want more, but I'm in unfamiliar territory here. "We won't, I just, I need more." I know I sound needy but fuck, that's what I am. He seems to appreciate it.

He growls and flips us over; he grinds into me over and over again. Everything is rubbing me just right, his hands cupping my breasts, his lips on mine...I explode into ecstasy. Edward follows very close behind.

That's what I wanted, needed. I have never come like that, it was...God, it was amazing.

I feel Edward laugh, a rumble going through him, "Ah, fuck, my boxers are a mess."

I can feel the blush run up my chest and into my cheeks. Edward sighs, "You're so damn beautiful." He leans down, gives my slightly swollen lips a kiss and then he's rolling off the bed. I watch his naked back as he walks over to the bathroom, and damn, can a back be sexy? The way the muscles move as he does, mmm, the way his ass curves and his jeans sit just right. Once he's out of sight, I lean down and grab my tank top. I pull it on and walk over to the bathroom, the door is opened, but I stop and knock first anyways.

He opens it fully and gives me a crooked smirk, "I'm going commando, my boxers are a mess."

I laugh, "Mind if I come in and clean up?"

"Mind if I watch?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

I smack his bare chest, "No, I need two minutes."

I walk around him and push at his chest again, "You keep putting your hands on my chest, and I think you want me to stay," he says, biting his lower lip. Fuck, stay; wait no.

"Nope," I say, pushing him back a bit and closing the door, locking it for good measure.

After I get cleaned, I head to the sink. My hair is a mess, and there's excitement in my eyes. It's a strange look, one I've never seen on myself before ... but I like it. I feel good. I know I've made the right choice and I hate myself for not doing so sooner.

*TWC*

I spent all day with Edward. We watched a movie, went to the diner for lunch and walked the small town of Forks, shopping in some of the stores. At one point, I got a little disappointed when Edward's phone rang. It turned out to be his mother inviting me to dinner tonight.

"I just need an hour, an hour and a half tops, to get ready and then I'll be there, I promise," I tell Edward.

He doesn't want to leave, "I finally have you to myself, and you want me to go?"

"You'll always have me, I'm not changing my mind or going anywhere, I promise," I tell him.

"Can't I just wait?" He pouts, but before I can answer, Esme calls again. "Hello?" I watch as the pout returns, "But I'm with," Esme goes on again, "Yes, Ma." I watch with amusement as Edward sulks some more, "Ma wants me to go home and help get things ready for you, so you're lucky you win this round."

"I'll see you soon." I smile as he leans down and gives me a light kiss.

I watch from the hallway window as Edward leaves, I feel like a love-struck fool...which I kind of am.

As soon as he's out of sight, I'm off to my room to get ready for the night. I'm going to have to leave my hair down, there's a small hickey on my neck, and I don't want to have to be questioned about it.

*TWC*

My phone buzzes. Picking it up there's a text message from Alice.

 _Ali: Are you busy?_

 _B: I have a few, what's up?_

 _Ali: Meet me at the park?_

I look at the clock and see that I do have thirty minutes to spare. I m ready to go already, so I text back.

 _B: Be right there_.

I grab my jacket and head downstairs. No one is around, so I head for the door thinking I've escaped. Only when I open it, Sam is here.

"Where are we sneaking off to?" He asks.

I glare and cross my arms, "I'm not sneaking anywhere."

He smirks, "Don't you have a date with the Cullen family?"

"I do, I'm going to see Alice first."

"Is there something wrong?" he asks.

I shake my head, "I don't know, she asked if I'd meet her at the park."

"I'll take you." I'm about to argue when he says, "I insist."

Something is going on; I don't know what, but I just feel it. Without arguing, I follow Sam down to the Bentley.

The drive is quick, and the second we get there, I'm stepping out. Sam tsks as he exits. He doesn't follow, he leans against the front of the car. Alice isn't here yet, but within a few seconds, another car is approaching. She looks annoyed when she gets out and slams the door.

"Fuck off already, Tom," Alice yells at her driver.

She looks over to Sam and glares at him next, "What the fuck is going on? Tom insisted on driving me today?" Alice asks as she comes closer.

I shrug and look back at Sam, "He insisted on it too, I don't know what's happening, but it must be serious. Where's Adrian?"

"She had an appointment in Port A, after she and my mom are going shopping."

I give her a side glance, "And you didn't go?"

She shrugs, "Honestly, I didn't feel up to it."

As we sit there, I can tell something up with her as well. I kind of think I know what's going on in her mind and it doesn't bother me one bit. "Do you want to come with me?" I ask.

"Where are you going?" she asks, curious.

I smile, "Come on."

...

Esme was very welcoming with Alice and eagerly placed an extra setting for her. Dinner wasn't ready for another thirty minutes, so we had some time for ourselves and Esme encouraged us to use it.

"Edward is in the music room, and Jasper is up in his room I believe," Esme informed us.

I'm still not too sure where everything is in the house, but I figure heading for the stairs was the best bet. As soon as we go up, I can hear a soft melody floating through the air. That's when I remember, halfway up the staircase is the music room.

I get to the door, the curtains are drawn. I hesitate and turn back to Alice, having almost forgotten she was there with me.

She smiles encouragingly, "Go ahead, I think I'll go find Jasper if you don't mind."

I smile back, "I'll see you guys in a bit." I push open the door to the room and slip inside, shutting it softly behind me. The music is louder in here, but I still stay as quiet as I can.

At first, I watch how Edward's long fingers dance over the ivory. His back straight and his hair a wild mess, I wonder what's been bothering him. I'm not sure what he's playing, but suddenly it changes to something soft. Soothing, almost like a lullaby, and it makes me feel something. Strong emotions rush through me and before I know it I'm right behind him. As I reach to touch his shoulder, he turns around, catching my hands in his.

A smile plays at his lips, "You're here." He says.

"How did you know?" I ask.

His eyes go from a dark green color to a playful light green, "I always know when you're near."

I get it. I thought I was the only who felt it, but when Edward is near, there's always an electric feeling in the air. Like when there's going to be a thunderstorm, and you can feel it building.

"Did you miss me?" He asks, as always. He releases my hands and his come to rest on the back of my lower thighs.

I smile and run my own hands up his arms to his shoulders, "I always miss you."

He pulls on my back legs so that I lean against him. In this position, I'm leaning over him, my hair draped around us. I know I'm wearing a skirt but fuck it, I can't help myself. I place my knees on either side of Edward's legs before leaning down and kissing him. I'm not quite sitting on him, more leaning over him still. His hands wrap around the back of my legs, and his fingers are dangerously close to my panties. Feeling the pressure there turns me on something fierce, and I run my fingers over his shoulders, up the back of his neck and into his hair. More pressure is added to my thighs, and a breathy moan leaves my lips. Edward drags his lips across my jaw and down to my neck where he kisses and lightly bites. I angle my head so that he has better reach and then I feel him speak against my neck.

"Marry me, Bella," he says.

I feel a soft velvet feeling brush along my arm. I step back and find a small square box in his hands.

I'm feeling nervous, excited, and extremely happy all at the same time. He lifts the lid, and I'm terrified to look up at him. I'm scared I'll start crying because it's perfect, the ring is perfect, and he's perfect.

I look up, and I realize it's too late to worry about crying; my vision is blurred.

I see his smile, and I feel my own grow. "Yes," an overwhelming amount of emotion hits me. "I'll marry you, yes."

*TWC*

JASPER'S POV

I lean against the wall near the door to the music room.

' _I'll marry you, yes._ '

She said yes.

I'm not even sure what I should be feeling right now. I'm angry at Edward, but yet I feel this weight being lifted off my shoulders that I didn't even know was there.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice says beside me. I forgot Alice was with me, I was so caught up in my own head.

Her hand touches my arm and warmth courses through me. Why didn't I feel that with Bella?

I shake my head, "I don't know, I just...I think I need to get out of here."

"Okay, I'll go with you," she says, taking my hand and pulling me away from the door.

I allow Alice to lead us out of the house. Demetri, our family driver, security guy, and so other many things, is waiting. He opens the back door of the limo. I'm not sure why this vehicle is out, but whatever, I take the lead and pull Alice over to the opened door. I allow her to slide in first and then follow. Demetri closes the door and walks around to the driver s side.

"Where too, Mr. Cullen?" He asks.

I get into the mini cupboard next to us and pull out a bottle of bourbon, "It doesn't matter, just drive for now." I tell him before closing the privacy window between us.

I take a swig from the bottle, not bothering with a glass. I'm surprised when Alice takes the bottle from me and does the same, not even make a face.

"What do you have to be drinking about?" I ask, not really expecting her to answer.

She takes another swig before saying, "The man I want is pinning after a girl who doesn't want him."

A small chuckle leaves me without meaning to do so. When I look over, I see she's serious. "We got along well the other night, didn't we?" I ask.

She nods, "I thought so." I feel her touch my hair that is tied up, and even though she isn't touching _me_ , I still feel that warmth.

I watch her take another drink and then I'm taking the bottle back. I take more than a swig and I know I'm going to regret drinking like this in the morning when I wake up, but fuck it, let's live in the moment.

After some more conversation and passing the bottle back and forth between each other I'm feeling better about the whole fucked up situation that I've gotten myself into.

"I've always dreamed of a big family." Alice says, "I've only ever had my sister, and I think I would have liked having more siblings. So, when I have kids, I want four or more."

I'm turned in her direction, I nod. "Me too, I mean, I have Edward and Emmett, but I'd like to have a lot of kids."

"I want them right away. I want to grow up with my kids and be around as long as possible." she smiles, and it's like she can see it all happening in her head. Fuck me, where has this woman been all my life?

I hear myself saying, "Me too," before leaning over and planting my lips on hers.

The feelings that go through me are unexpected, and before I know it, my hands are on Alice's waist, and I m pulling her on top of me. With the drinks that are going through me, I'm feeling really good right now. Alice on top of me is even better. I grow instantly hard, and Alice can feel this as she starts grinding on me.

Fuck, part of me knows I'm not supposed to do this but she just feels so right, and I've had way too much wrong in my life lately.

Fuck my vow...

"Not here," I hear myself mumble against her lips when I feel her hands at my belt buckle.

She smiles, "No one is at my house, my dad is at the Swan residence, and my mom and sister left for Port A."

I press an intercom button, and Demetri answers, "Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Takes us to Brandon's place." I tell him.

"We're just two blocks away," Demetri answers.

Perfect.

I let Alice lead me through the house that I've only ever been in once, and that was when I first arrived. She takes me up a flight of stairs and down a long hall. At the end of it, she's pushing open a door and pulling me inside. The second it s closed, she's on me, and I fucking love it. I drop my coat on the spot, and her hands are inside my shirt, pushing it up.

She steps back and smiles at me, I watch her walk backward to her bed, and quickly I pull my boots off and follow. She steps out of her own shoes before climbing up, and I'm on her immediately. She's just so sexy, petite, and fuck, I just want her. She allows me to pull her shirt over her head and I find a pink lace bra that shows everything. I start to wonder what the point of it is, but who fucking cares, it's sexy and a huge turn on. I kiss her soft lips and trail a kiss down her neck, down further to her chest.

Through her bra, I lick her nipple before biting it lightly. It felt like a natural thing, and the sounds that come from her are cock stiffening all on their own. I reach behind her, and she lifts enough for me to struggle with the clasp. Fuck, I thought it would have been easy, but it's definitely not.

"Here," Alice laughs and sits up further. I watch her reach one hand back, and her bra loosens. She's just had practice, that's all.

Before I know it, we're both down to one last piece of clothing. Her extremely sexy thong that matches her bra and I m in my silk boxers. I feel like there's something I'm supposed to ask her, but the second I feel her hand slip into my underwear and grip me...fuck, I lose all coherent thought. When our last bit of clothing is shed, all I can think about is getting inside her.

I watch between us as her hand wraps around my cock and she places me at her entrance. Once I'm right there, the tip barely in, I look into her eyes. She nods, and slowly I sink into her. Fuck, fuck, fuck...she's extremely warm, and so fucking tight. I have to hold still for a minute because I'm terrified I'll blow my load and become a two-pump-chump. I watch her face contort into pain, and I panic for a second until she says, "No, no, I'm okay. Just give me a few to adjust."

I nod and wait until she gives the go-ahead, which is good for me since I'm still feeling like I could cum any second now. When she says 'okay', I start a very slow but steady pace. She feels so fucking good. No, don't think about that, don't think about the way she feels wrapped around your cock.

Ah, fuck it; I pick up the pace and start fucking her a little faster. The moans and panting sounds coming from her lead me to believe I'm doing something right. I kiss her gently, nipping at her lips, I trail kisses down to her shoulder and then I feel her lips on mine. Her tongue sweeps over a spot on my shoulder near my neck, and then I feel her start sucking lightly...ah fuck. It's too much. I pump into her harder, faster, and I lose all control. The crazy thing is, I feel her walls tighten around me, I didn't think she'd get off. I 've done research on this stuff, and I've watched a shit ton of porn. I know what's happening...at least I think I know.

The second I finish spilling into her, I collapse. I want to move and not smash her, but she holds on to me. Alice's fingers stroke through my dark curls. Everything feels so fucking perfect right now, just right.

Before I know it, my eyes are heavy, and my eyelids are drooping low. Feeling completely content, I fall asleep in Alice's embrace.

* * *

Authors Note: All mistakes are my own! This story will definitely be HEA E/B. I'm sorry I had to torcher all of you with Bella not making a decision that was clearly made in the beginning (Jasper deserved a fair shot in my opinion) but things are finally moving in the right direction for everyone. Yes, Jasper broke his vow, shit will hit the fan soon for that one ;)

Okay, on to writing out the next chapter!

P.s. Don't forget to leave some love!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Apologises for the delay, RL has been tough and my little one has been sick way too often and now I'm feeling it too. :(

Anywho, all mistakes are my own and I hope you enjoy this next chapter, thanks for reading. Leave some love!

RxR

* * *

The Wrong Cullen

Chapter Seven

Edwards POV

She said she'd marry me.

I'm the happiest person on the fucking planet; no one could ruin this feeling right now...

"You don't have to tell anyone just yet if you're not comfortable," I tell her as we walk downstairs, her hand in mine. I don't really want to say that, but if it makes her uncomfortable, I'd go along with it.

She bumps into my shoulder, "No, I want to tell everyone. I'm marrying the right Cullen."

The surge of emotions that rush through me are overwhelming. Fuck, who knew one person could make you feel so much. I never could understand my father before; he's a cold-blooded killer, psychotic, fucking twisted motherfucker. But when he's around his wife, our mother, he turns into a loving, caring, doting husband who'd do anything his wife asked. Now I understand that.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Bella asks, watching me closely. I hadn't even realized we'd just reached the dining room.

I smile down at her and decide right then that I'd be as honest as I can be with her for the rest of my life. "I was thinking about how I use to never get how my father was a twisted fuck, but around my mother, he was a completely different person ... loving and caring. I get that now, I think."

The smile I get from Bella is breathtaking. She tiptoes up, and I lean down, already knowing what she wants, I plant my lips on hers. It's a sweet, simple kiss. A kiss that feels as if we'd be doing this our whole lives and hopefully we will.

"Hey, you two," I hear my mother say. We turn and face her, the smile on her face is one I haven't seen directed at me in a long time. "Dinner is ready, are you all set to eat?"

"Starving," Bella says and rubs her flat tummy. A vision dances before my eyes, Bella, beautifully pregnant with my child, our child. A glow around her, a happy, content smile on her lips. Fuck, I never thought I'd want kids before...

"Great, where's your friend?" Esme asks.

It's as if Bella is pulled out of a haze.

"Oh," She seems almost confused, "Um, she went up to find Jasper."

Now that one confuses my mother, "I didn't know she knew Jasper?"

I nod, "Yeah, we all met the other night at the club." I explain.

"Is that what I think it is?" I hear a voice behind us that could only belong to my little brother.

"What?" Esme asks.

Emmett's big cheesy grin comes into view, "I spy, with my little eye, an engagement ring." He says, before pulling Bella away from me and wrapping her up in a huge fucking hug. "Congratulations and welcome to the family, little sister." He says.

I'm getting ready to knock the shit out of him when I hear Bella's tinkling laugh, her arms wrap around him, "Thank you, Em." She says.

I have never heard my mother squeak before, but I am pretty sure that s the sound that just came from her. She nearly pushes me out of the way and joins in on hugging my new fiancé.

Emmett steps back and holds out a hand, I clasp mine to him, and he pulls me for one of those brotherly hug-clap on the back, type of things. "Congrats, bro, you grew a pair and asked her."

"Oh, I'm so excited and happy for you two." Esme gushes, and then she and Bella start whispering to each other.

"What's going on?" My father asks as he walks into the dining room.

"I asked Bella to marry me," I tell him.

"Yeah?" He asks, looking at Bella, "What'd she say?"

I watch as Bella lifts her left hand and shows the ring to my father. The smile that stretches across my father's face looks a tad painful. "Oh damn, now I have a daughter!"

I laugh as my father and mother start fussing over Bella, and I catch the wedding talk already starting. It's no surprise, things happen fast in our lives, they have to, because you never know when shit will hit the fan...like right now.

"Hey, where's Jasper?" Emmett asks.

Oh, fuck.

*TWC*

We had dinner, and then afterward Emmett and I volunteered to look for Jasper. All of us called and texted him but he wasn't answering, his phone was clearly off. Does he know? If he does, then that means he was eavesdropping, and the prick deserves to find out that way if he was.

"Where the fuck is he?" I ask. We've driven around Forks looking, but we haven't come across his vehicle.

"Hey, Demetri wasn't at the house, the limo was gone," Emmett says, surprising the fuck out of me. Who knew he was that observant?

I look over at him, "Fucking aye, call him."

Emmett dials and puts him on speaker, "Demetri," he answers.

"Hey, you with Jasper?" I ask.

"Yes Boss," Demetri answers but doesn't continue.

"And?" I ask. He stays quiet. "Demetri, if you don't speak right now, I'll cut your fucking tongue out of your mouth, and you'll never speak again."

"We're at the Brandon residence and have been for over two hours," Demetri says, sounding pained.

I hang up the phone and step on the gas. Making a quick U-turn, we head to Alice Brandon's place. I knew that little chick would come in handy, distracting Jasper, I just hope he didn't fuck everything up.

We pull up, and I ignore Demetri who is waiting outside his vehicle. Emmett follows my lead, and we head for the front door. It's not locked, and it looks like no one is home. We look in the kitchen and living room, no one is there. I head for the stairs and start opening doors as I go or stick my head in the ones that are already opened.

I throw open a door and what do you know, I found my dumb ass, naked, brother passed out with Alice in his arms. Fuck, he screwed up. It's a good thing they're at least covered by a sheet, but you know they're naked under there. Jasper's bare feet are uncovered, and Alice's bare back is visible

Emmett is freaking out about this, "Dad is going to kill him."

"Dad doesn't have to know."

"What," Emmett says, "Seriously, you're going to cover for him?"

I sigh, "In some ways, it's my own fault he's in this situation."

Emmett shakes his head, "No, fuck no, Jasper made his decision. You didn't make him go fuck another chick that isn't his wife. Jasper knows what's up."

"Fuck, you're right," I say, knowing he is. Despite the situation Jasper is in, he knew what was right and wrong and chose otherwise.

"Yes, you are Emmett." We hear from behind us. Carlisle is here.

He motions us to step out of the way, and we do so. We watch from the doorway as he walks around the bed to Jasper's side and smacks him in the face. He doesn't do it hard, but it still looks like it would sting.

"Ow, fuck!" Jasper yells, startling Alice.

I watch as they both pull the covers over Alice.

"What the fuck have you two done," Carlisle asks. When neither of them answers he goes on, "Please tell me you're not using Alice to get over Isabella."

"No, and fuck you for saying that," Jasper says slightly slurring his words. That gets him another smack to the head, and he groans.

"Alice, please, go put on some clothes." Carlisle says, "Boys, step out, we'll be down in a few."

Emmett and I step back and wait in the hall. You can hear a door close and then arguing begins between Jasper and Carlisle.

"You stupid fucking idiot, do you have any idea what you've done?" Carlisle yells. I peek in to see he's pulling on clothes while Carlisle paces back and forth.

"Do you realize the fucked up situation I'm in?" Jasper asks, "Or has everyone forgotten since Edward popped the question and she said yes?"

"Jasper," Carlisle warns.

"No, Dad, Isabella was promised to me, and then Edward came and screwed up everything ."

"At least he came to us and got approval before going off and chasing Bella. He has done shit the right way, and Isabella chose Edward over you. She had the choice, and you know what? I stand by her. Edward is right for her and she for him."

"Fuck you!" Jasper shouts. Oh, fuck...

I lean back against the wall, afraid for my own brother right now. "Fuck me?" Carlisle asks with a chuckle, "No, fuck you, as of right now you're demoted until I say otherwise."

It's so fucking quiet, even Alice hasn't made a peep from the bathroom.

"You're going to give Edward my job just like you gave him my wife?" Jasper asks, he doesn't even sound like my brother.

"Edward has followed the rules; he always consulted with us before making a move."

"I really fucking doubt that he and Bella have waited," Jasper says.

I go to step in, to tell him to fuck off, but Emmett stops me and shakes his head no.

"You're a fool if you think that low of Bella," Carlisle says.

With no warning, Carlisle is walking out the door. He motions for us to follow and Emmett and I don't hesitate.

We climb into the vehicle and wait for him to continue, only he doesn't. He sits, shoulders slumped and looks much older than his age.

He sighs, "Originally we had chosen Isabella for you, Edward. Your mother and I thought you'd be a perfect fit and Charlie agreed. Renee is the one who stepped in and changed Charlie's mind, I don't know what it is with that woman." He shakes his head, I don't know what's wrong with Renee Swan either. I have never done anything to the woman, but she is so against me.

"Who'd you choose for Jasper?" Emmett asks.

He looks back at Emmett with a smirk, "Would you believe me if I told you, Alice Brandon?"

"Are you serious? Would Edward have ended up with her if things hadn't turned out the way they did?" He asks. This makes me curious, and I find myself leaning in. Alice is definitely not my type. She's pretty and all, but she's not curvy like Bella.

He shakes his head, "We weren't sure what to do with Edward after all. There was one girl that we'd thought about, Tanya Denali."

"Ewe," Emmett and I say it at the same time. "What the fuck Dad."

He smirks, "I thought that would be your reaction."

"Have you chosen someone for me?" Emmett asks.

Carlisle looks at him with mischief in his eyes, "Maybe,"

"Who, Dad, you have to tell me!" he whines.

Carlisle shakes his head but before anyone else can answer my phone rings, "It's Bella ... hello?" I put the phone to my ear. In the background, I can hear yelling, a shit load of it. "Bella, baby, are you okay?"

I don't get an answer, there's just more yelling. "Ah fuck, can you take me to the Swan resident?"

I swear, if Carlisle were to say no, I'd get out and start running.

"Let's go." He says as I fly back into my seat as he steps on the gas.

We pull into the driveway, and I'm out of the vehicle before it's even in park. I rush up the stairs and knock on the door. It's quiet on the other side. I ring the doorbell and pound my fist against the door.

There's no answer.

"Edward, Mom called, they're at our house," Emmett yells out.

I turn to face them, "Who are _they?"_

*TWC*

Bella's POV

I am on cloud nine, no, I am on top of the moon right now. I am engaged to be married to Edward Cullen. I'm such a damn fool for not seeing things clearly sooner. He wants me as much as I want him. I'm sitting in the living room with Esme as she pulls out magazines to start planning the wedding. You'd think things were moving too fast, but I'm okay with this.

The doorbell rings and Esme looks over at me, "I wonder who that could be. Excuse me," She says, standing and heading for the hall. I wait for a moment and then I hear voices.

Esme comes running into the room, panic on her face. "Isabella, I'm sorry, Carlisle must have called Marcus, and he must have called your father." She says.

Before I can wrap my head around what's going on, my mother bursts into the room, Charlie and Marcus hot on her trail. "You will not marry him, I forbid it!" My mother shouts as she pushes past everyone.

"It is not for you to decide!" Charlie is pissed, Marcus looks annoyed.

"She is my daughter just as much as she is yours, I damn well should."

"You, of all people, know that's not how things work." Marcus says, "I know your father has raised you better than this, you're a grown woman now, Renee. Act like it."

"I do know better, I wasn't given a choice, Isabella will not have one either."

Marcus shakes his head, "You have no control of this situation."

I pull out my cell phone and dial Edward, I don't put the phone to my ear but I know he's answered when I see it says connected.

"It's too late, Edward has asked permission, and the deal is well on itsway to being sealed," Esme says.

Renee snorts, "They hell it is,"

"You're making a fool of yourself, Mother." I say, cutting her off. "Edward and are engaged to be married."

Her eyes land on the rock on my left hand and then widen with shock and anger. I watch her walk towards me and Esme steps in between us. Renee's glare bounces between the two of us. Charlie and Marcus inch forward, knowing something is about to happen.

I brace myself.

Renee shoves Esme as hard as she can to the side, which makes her lose her balance but she doesn't actually fall, and then I feel her hand slap across my cheek. I see her arm go back, hand ready to hit again. I raise my own hand up and catch her wrist before she can make her move. My face stings, I know I'll have a mark tomorrow, and it will piss me off.

She gasps. "How dare you," She rips her hand away from me. "How dare you touch me in such a way."

"How dare you." We hear from behind her.

She turns, and the second she does Charlie strikes her with the back of his hand. She lands on the ground, and I can't help the gasp that leaves my lips, I have never seen my father strike my mother.

"Charles," Marcus says.

"I know," He says, "Renee, we're leaving." He grabs her by the arm and hauls her to her feet. She doesn't fight him, she doesn't argue, she just allows him to lead her out of the house.

Marcus is by my side in a flash, his fingers lightly gripping my chin. "Fuck, Edward isn't going to be happy."

I look down and see my phone is on the floor. I don't remember dropping it, but I'm sure Edward heard everything.

"Is it bad?" I ask. I will not cry over this. I don't know what my mother's problem is; she's never acted this way before.

Marcus sighs, "I don't know, it's red and already swelling slightly. Come on, let's get some ice." His hand touches my upper back as he leads me to the kitchen. Esme is already there, getting an ice pack ready. I watch as he takes it from Esme, "This is probably going to hurt a little." He says before placing it on my face and making me hiss, it hurts.

"That was one hell of a hit, and you took it like a champ," Marcus says, smiling.

I smirk, "I've been in a few fights, I know how to handle my own." I tell him.

"That's great, but on a side note, what the hell is your mother's problem?"

I sigh, "She was in love with another man who wasn't my father. She didn't get a choice and feels I shouldn't either. I guess in a way, she's jealous and maybe a little hurt."

"That doesn't give her a right to hit you," Esme says.

"I thought you were going to bounce back and attack her," Marcus says with a smirk. "I saw the way you looked when you steadied yourself."

She shrugs, her own smirk gracing her lips, "I was going to, but then Bella grabbed her wrist, and I was a bit stunned."

Seconds later, tires are screeching out front, and car doors are being slammed, Marcus is up and out of the chair, standing directly in front of me, gun drawn and ready to fire.

"Bella!" We all hear, and Marcus relaxes instantly as Edward comes rushing around the corner. "Bella, what the fuck is going on?" Edward stops in his tracks the second he sees Marcus with his gun.

"I didn't know who it was." He says, shrugging as he puts the gun in the back waistband of his jeans.

Edward walks closer, but I've turned my face so that he doesn't see the swollen side. "Bella, baby?" Edward asks.

Carlisle asks, "What happened?"

"Renee came over, she heard about the engagement. She slapped Bella, and she stopped Renee from doing anything more." Esme explains when she sees I won't, can't do it. "Charles is dealing with her."

Edward walks hesitantly to my side. I bow my head, I don't know why but I don't want him to see what I've allowed. I should have stopped her the first time, I could have stopped her.

A feather-light touch comes across my face and then fingers lace through my hair. I peek up at him, and I can see the pain in his eyes he feels for me.

"I shouldn't have left, I should have stayed to celebrate with you," Edward says.

I shake my head, "No, I understand you had to find your brother. I knew this was coming and I could have stopped her, but I hesitated. I won't next time." I tell him.

"Where is Jasper?" Esme asks, looking around.

Carlisle sighs, "We can talk about him in a while."

"Why not now, everyone will know soon enough," Edward says, looking back at his father.

I'm curious, what happened with Jasper, is he okay?

Esme nods in agreement with Edward and Marcus sits back down next to me.

"We found Jasper at Alice Brandon's house." He says.

"Did he..." Esme hesitates, "Did he break his vow?"

My head turns back to Carlisle. Did he? "We'll have to discuss this much further, but yes, Jasper has broken his vow, and Mr. Brandon will not take this lightly."

Marcus sighs, "It's final, they've sealed their own fate. Now Jasper and Alice will have to marry."

"What will Aro do?" Esme asks, nervous for her son. Will Aro punish Jasper?

"I'll talk with him, Esme. Please, don't worry." Marcus says, "Everything will work out."

"Does he have to know, can't this stay between all of us?" Esme asks.

Marcus and Carlisle share a look. "They will still be arranged, we can keep the vow breaking to ourselves I think," Marcus says.

Carlisle nods, "Thank you, I'll owe you." Marcus nods in agreement.

I sigh as a weight I hadn't realized was on my chest leaves. Just because I don't want to marry Jasper doesn't mean I want him harmed. He's a good guy, and Alice is a good girl, I just don't know what they were thinking. Marcus stands and places a phone to his ear, one I don't recall hearing ring, but he's answering it.

"Hello?" He listens for a few. "Isabella, are you comfortable staying here tonight?"

"Is it my dad?" I ask. He nods, "Oh, um..." I look over to Edward who nods with a smirk. "Yeah, I think I'll be okay."

"I can set you up a room if you'd like?" Esme offers as she looks between Edward and me. I bite my bottom lip, nervous, I shrug.

Marcus continues talking to my father, and then he and Carlisle are walking to the hall.

Emmett starts rummaging through the fridge and Esme is getting after him.

"Do you want to come with me?" Edward asks, holding out his hand. I take it without thought and allow him to pull me to my feet, ice pack still in hand. I follow Edward through the house, up the stairs, and down the hall only to find a second set of stairs. We head up those and walk down another short hall to the second door and go through that. It's Edwards s room, and it's...plain.

There's your normal furniture, king size bed, dresser and chest of drawers, two nightstands on either side of the bed. There are two lamps and a stereo, but there's nothing on the walls, nothing to indicate who this room belongs to. Except for the smell, it smells like Edward.

I watch Edward walk over to his bed and lean against the mattress, "You can sleep in here if you'd like." He says, watching me as I walk around his room to peek into the closet.

"This is your room?" I ask, Edward's closet is full of clothes. Mostly dark colors, all organized by suits, casual wear, and color.

"It is, and if you're not comfortable sleeping with me just yet, the guest room is just across the hall."

I'm nervous to sleep with Edward. Even though we're engaged to be married, I'd be worried that we couldn't control ourselves and break our own vow. "I don't know if it's a good idea."

He smirks, "I know,"

"I think I should sleep in the guest room."

"If you want to."

"I don't know what I want."

He smiles now, "If you change your mind, I'll leave my door unlocked."

After getting ready for bed, I pace my room. Esme set me out a nightgown, but I know myself well enough to know I'd strangle myself sleeping in that. So, I'm in my t-shirt and underwear. I thought about asking Edward for pajama pants or something, but this is what I normally sleep in.

It's close to midnight when I decide I can't take it any longer. I push back the covers and climb out of bed. I peek out the door. Only Edward s and the guest room are on this floor, but I have to make sure no one is coming. I rush across the space, tap lightly on the door and enter Edward s room. My chest tightens when he steps out of the bathroom, shirtless, wearing only boxers.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his eyes roaming up and down my body.

I nod, "I'm having trouble sleeping."

Edward is all lean muscle, he's not like is little brother, huge muscles all over but also not like I'd assume his older brother Jasper, who seems less curved by muscles.

My eyes keep going to the V leading into his low hung boxers. Fuck, Edward is sexy.

Edward moves over to his bed, pulls back the covers, and motions to me. I head over to the bed as Edward goes back to the bathroom to turn out the lights. There's a soft glow from the lamps, and I watch as Edward walks to the other side of the bed and climbs in. When he holds out his arm for me to snuggle in, I don't hesitate.

"What's on your mind, pretty girl?"

I smile, "You are, knowing you were across the hall was all just too tempting."

I feel a chuckle rumble through him. "I'll be honest, I've walked over to your door four times tonight, tempted to knock or come right in."

"It would have saved me some pacing," I laugh and place my hand on his abs. I feel them tighten for a few seconds and then he relaxes.

"Silly, pretty, girl. You can relax now, sleep, and in the morning, I promise I'll be here." He says, kissing my temple.

I snuggle in further, and before I know it, I'm out.


	8. Chapter 8

The Wrong Cullen

All mistakes are my own!

Thank you Fran, for all your help!

Chapter Eight

Jasper's POV

All of this is bullshit.

I get in trouble for something Edward would have done if given the chance. _Yeah, but Edward didn't actually do anything, you did._

Fuck, I can't regret anything though, Alice was amazing.

A knock at the door pulls me from the thought of _her_ , her fingers brushing along the length of my back as I held her tightly to me...

"Come in," I shout to the closed door.

The door opens, "Holy shit, they weren't kidding, you're back." Jacob says as he walks into my office.

I raise my arms, "I'm here,"

"I thought you were supposed to get married or some shit."

I nod, "You and me both. I don't know, I might still be getting married."

Jacob nods towards the chair, and I wave my hand, "You've lost me."

I sigh, "The girl I was supposed to marry is now going to marry Edward."

Jacob starts coughing. If he'd been drinking anything, it would be all over my desk and probably myself, "What, how?" He stutters for the words.

I shrug, "Edward met a girl one night when we were supposed to have a meeting, and they made a connection. Edward asked Carlisle and Marcus about it, and they looked her up. Turns out she was my Isabella."

Jacob shakes his head, "So, they're just giving her to Edward because he wants her? What about what you want and what she wants?"

I don't mean to laugh, but it slips out. "They gave her a choice, and she chose Edward over me."

"That's fucked up, man," Jacob says looking like he seriously feels for me. "But, why are you back here, couldn't stand the sight of them together?"

I shake my head, "Nah, Jake, I screwed up bad."

He sits forward in his chair, eyes wide, "What'd you do?"

"Isabella has a friend, Alice Brandon, her father is part of all of this so she got to go places with Isabella and she knew things. She knew what was up with Isabella and my brother, it was all such a fucked up situation but uh, she and I kind of hooked up."

"What the fuck!" Jacob sits back hard, "You, Jasper Cullen, broke your fucking vow? I don't even get that, you were one of the only guys I knew who could walk into a strip joint and not stare at all the ass around him. You had eyes only for your lady before you even had a lady, man."

I shake my head and sigh, "Yeah, well, I wasn't in the right frame of mine. But you know what, I don't fucking regret it, Alice is great. She's fucking hot and sweet and just...just everything that I didn't know I wanted."

"Yeah, are you going to marry her?" Jacob asks, "Wait, you did say she's part of the _family_ right?"

"She is, and I don't think I get a choice in the matter, but we'll see," I say, running my fingers through my hair in frustration.

I don't know how I got myself into such a mess but look at me, sitting right in the middle of it all.

After talking with Jacob for a while about what's been going on, he fills me in on what I've missed. Some guys are moving into our turf, and they've killed a few of our guys and taken our product. Aro wants them gone, and this is my job.

Normally, Edward would be doing this; he's the hit man of the family, among other things. It's like he enjoys feeling the fear of someone before he takes their life. It's all like a high to him, and personally, I could do without it. I'll do whatever it takes to keep my family safe and business sailing smoothly, but if I didn't have to kill anyone else ever again, I'd be okay with that. Watching the light drain from someone's eyes gives me the chills and not the good kind. In the beginning, when I killed someone, their death would stay with me, haunt my dreams and torment me. I remember my first time...I threw up everywhere while Edward wore a fucking smile on his face.

I don't get that way anymore, no more hauntings or throwing up but it's still hard for me to shake it off afterward.

"Jay, there they are." Jacob points out three large men, about the size of Emmett. Fuck this won't be easy. "Louis, Jeremy, and Carlos, they're the ones moving in on our turf, fucking killed Kenny and Eric."

The good thing about this is I have Jacob here as back up, he's a big motherfucker too, not as big as Emmett, but he'll do.

"It's just three of them?" I ask, watching through a window as they sit around a table.

Jake nods, "Yeah, they're the three main guys, they run shit. They have soldiers, but I've got word the closest one is an hour away."

"How many soldiers?"

"Four, they're small, but they can move their shit," he says.

"You've got someone to take them out?" I ask, "Who's following them?"

"Seth is, and yeah, he can do it. He's an excellent sniper."

I nod, I know this. Seth is Edward's contact, I have no idea where he found such a badass kid but he did, and he's come in handy. I'm also starting to realize that Edward has a lot going for him, he gets shit done and has all the right contacts...maybe it's time for things to change around here.

"All right, you ready to do this shit?"

"Just the two of us?" he asks, I nod. "All right, how do you want to do this, guns blazing?"

I nod, "Yeah, since it's just us two."

We climb out of my truck and cross the road, I pull out my gun when we reach the side of the house, check the clip, count the bullets, safety off.

Deep breath...

Jacob smashes in the door in one kick and bullets start flying immediately towards us. I jump around the corner and take out the first person I see, Louis I think. He flies backward as I put multiple bullets into his chest and then take cover.

"Fuck," I hear muttered next to me.

"What's wrong?"

"My gun jammed, it's never done this before," Jacob says, annoyed. I watch as he taps on the wall next to us and then smirks, "I've got a plan." he says, taking a couple steps back and then rushing the wall, going straight through it.

I look through the giant freaking hole and see that Jacob has tackled one of the guys, and the other is struggling to reload. I smirk, why not have some fun with Jake? I charge the guy with a roar and tackle him to the ground, knocking the gun away from him.

He strikes me twice before things start to blur with red, I hit him back as hard as I can. All this anger from the trip to Forks starts rushing over me quickly, and I channel it, I strike him again and again. I don't stop until I feel a sharp pain in my side. Looking down I see a handle sticking out of me. This fuck just stabbed me. I look up at him and find him smiling with satisfaction until I start growling. I reach down, wrap my fingers around the handle and slowly pull it out with a hiss. Carlos smirk drops and true fear fills his eyes. For the first time, I understand what Edward feels when doing this. Power over someone else is a real high, knowing that you're in charge of their life.

The knife leaves me, and I flip it over in my hand before driving it into his abdomen over and over again. He falls back into a wall, and I chase after him, pushing the knife into him as quickly as I can. He falls over, gurgling and drowning in his own blood. But I'm not done. I grab him by his hair and pull him up before digging the knife into his neck as hard as possible and dragging it across, more blood spraying everywhere. A loud thud sounds and I look down, it's Carlos, his body, but yet I hold his head in my hands.

I toss his head down on to his body and turn around; the place is a fucking bloody mess.

I look over and see Jacob sitting next to the guy he'd been fighting, Jeremy, his head at an odd angle. Jacob must have broken his neck.

"I've only ever seen one person do that before," Jake says. I already know who he's talking about, I was there when it happened. Edward decapitated three people and placed their heads on a fence outside to give a message to others, _don't fuck with a Cullen_ and it worked for quite some time. No one fucked with us for months after. It actually got boring for a while. I won't be doing that though. "You know, people don't give you enough credit, you're a scary motherfucker, Jasper."

"Thanks, I guess," I sigh, "Let's search the place, get what we need and get the fuck out."

He nods, stands, and heads to the back of the house. I follow after but decide to enter a bathroom first. I look in the mirror, and what I see I don't even recognize. There's a guy staring back ... blood-soaked hair, and blood dripping from his face. Eyes so dark it's hard to tell where the pupil ends and begins. I look down at my dark red hands; I reach for the faucet and turn on the water. I start scrubbing and then I'm in a frenzy to scrub the blood from my face and my hair. By the time I calm down most of the blood is gone from my face, but I can still see it in my hair. The only way to get rid of it all would be to shower, but at least I can walk out of this house looking semi-normal. I leave the bathroom to find Jacob has already found what we were looking for, our product and then some.

"Got the gasoline?" I ask, he nods. "Get to it sparky." I toss him my zippo, grab two of the backpacks and head for the door.

I grab my side, and my hand comes away with blood. Mine ... and there's a lot of it.

 _Fuck this isn't good._

I climb into the car and wait for Jacob to finish. By the time he reaches the car the house is up in flames. He climbs in, and I take off, going back to my place.

Once inside my own house I drop the bags on to the counter, "Go through this, I'll be out in an hour or so."

I know I can trust Jacob not to screw me over, so I head to take a shower.

Once alone, I strip off my shirt and look in the mirror. I can't stand the sight of myself, so I finish undressing and turn the shower to hot. I wince as the water hits my side turning brownish red.

It's a struggle, but I manage to get myself cleaned up. I wrap a towel around myself, and before I even get to my closet, it's stained red.

"Fuck," I mutter as my vision blurs and I start feeling dizzy. I grab a pair of sweats, slip them on and then put the towel to my side. "Jacob!"

I hear him coming up the steps as my vision worsens. I can hear my own heartbeat whooshing in my ears.

A light tap sounds at my door before I see the floor rushing up at me.

* * *

Authors Note: Hello! Sorry to leave you with such a short chapter but I liked the way this one ended, RxR FxF! Working on the next chapter so hopefully I'll be done with it soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: I feel bad because I've had this chapter for a while now. It was longer but I just couldn't put out the last half out there. I apologize for the wait and I'll start on the next chapter asap. All mistakes are my own!

* * *

The Wrong Cullen

Chapter Nine

Edward's POV

Mom left before me so I know she's already here. When I spot Jacob I head straight for him.

He cringes when he sees me.

Good.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Jake?" I ask as I start to pace back and forth in front of Jasper's hospital room.

Jake pulls at his hair, "I was thinking that your brother just passed out due to loss of blood and I don't have the contacts that you do?"

Fuck, the police have been here twice, once before we got here and again just a few minutes ago. Lucky for us the doctors don't want anyone who isn't necessary in his room at the moment.

"Sorry, it's just, I fucking hate cops," I tell him.

He nods, "Me too, but I honestly panicked when I found your brother unconscious in a pool of his own blood."

"I understand man, just forget it," I tell him. "How long have you been up?"

He shrugs, "Thirty-six hours, forty-eight, I don't know, the time is kind of all blurring together."

"Call Seth, have him come to pick you up and take you home. Get some sleep." I say, dismissing him.

My phone vibrates with a message.

 _How is he?_ -Bella

And then a second one comes in right after, _I miss you already_. -Bella

I smile, _He's going to live, I haven't seen him yet, but Mom is with him now._ -Edward.

 _Good, come home soon_. -Bella.

I have half a mind to tell her I love her, but I don't want to do that over text. I haven't told her yet, and I'd rather do it in person.

I tuck my phone away and knock on my brother's door before opening it. I step inside and turn to face my brother who is already watching me.

"I'm just going to step out for a second to call your father," Mom says, standing from the chair beside Jasper's bed and rushing towards the door.

"Don't go far, Riley and Garrett are outside," I tell her.

Once the door is closed, I turn back to my brother, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been stabbed. I'm surprised you're here," he says.

I shrug, "You're my brother no matter what. Besides, I heard you keeled over on us once already."

He shrugs, "Did you bring Isabella with you?"

I can't help the small glare I send his way, "No, Bella stayed back in Forks."

"Alone?"

"Of course not, Dad stayed with her, so did Emmett."

He nods, "I figured Emmett stayed, but Dad?"

"There's a lot of shit going on Jay, Dad is needed there."

"And not here?" Jasper asks, looking off towards the window.

A knock on the door has me reaching for my gun in my back waistband.

"Who the fuck is it?" I holler out.

The door opens, and I'm surprised by who walks into the room. "Aro,"

He smiles, "The one and only; I've come to see how our boy is doing."

"I'm fine sir. Honestly, I'm surprised you're here," Jasper says.

He walks to the window, "I know, normally I wouldn't show up. The police want to know what happened, and when the police are involved, I stay out of the way. But, you boys are important to me and let's just say, you won't be bothered by them anymore."

I hate fucking dirty cops, I'd rather not deal with them at all, but Aro has his ways of making things happen.

"Thank you, sir," Jasper says.

Aro turns to face me, "And a congratulations to our Edward, I've heard you are engaged to Miss Isabella Swan."

I look at Jasper who is already looking at me and then turn back to Aro, "Yes, sir, I am and thank you."

"I look forward to attending the wedding." He says, "We'll figure something out for you, Jasper, don't worry." He smiles at him.

I peek back at Jasper who looks a tad green, Aro doesn't know about Jasper's fuck up. "Oh, and despite all of this, great work on the job I sent you to take care of." He says before turning and leaving the room.

"That was weird," Jasper says, "But you know what's weirder, you telling me that dad is needed back in Forks, which means shit is going down, but you're here, and Isabella isn't."

"She's in good hands. I trust Carlisle and Emmett to take good care of her."

"And if they don't?"

I glare at him, "I won't even think that because I know they will."

He shakes his head, "And if they don't..."

I stand up, "Get some rest Jasper, being stabbed is no fun."

He snorts, "Yeah, you would know." Before I can make it to the door, he stops me, "Wait, Edward?"

"What's up?" I ask, turning back to him, the look in his eyes is serious.

"Do you love her?"

I nod, "I do, brother."

"Good. And if you ever hurt her, I'll kick your ass," he says.

I give him the finger and walk out the door, closing it behind me.

"How is he?" Mom asks.

"Still a pain in the ass, so I guess good," I tell her.

"Um, Aro asked me to give this to you." She holds out a large envelope.

I take it from her, "What is it?"

She shrugs, "I was told it wasn't for my eyes."

I nod, "I'm going back to my place for a little while to get some rest. I ll be back here before nightfall."

My mother reaches up, kisses my cheek and smiles, "You're a good boy, Edward. You get some sleep."

I don't know how good I am, but I nod, kiss my mother's forehead and head for the elevator. As much as I want to see what is in the envelope, I hold off on it until I'm back home.

I take a seat at the island and pull out the papers inside. I'm confused at first by what I'm seeing. They are pictures of Charles and another man; they look to be making a business deal of some sort. The man is tall, slender, with dirty blonde hair. He looks familiar, but I'm just not sure who he is.

I have no idea what these are about, but I'll bring them up to dad and Marcus.

I head to my bedroom, and the second I face plant into my mattress my phone rings.

Groaning, I dig into my pocket and pull it out. It's Carlisle.

"Hello?" I answer as I sit up.

He sighs, "Edward,"

"Yeah, what's wrong, is Bella okay?" I ask, ready to leave this very second if he says she isn't.

"No, no, Bella is fine." He clears his throat, "Well, physically, anyway. I think it would be best if you came back. Bella is going to need you."

My fingers roughly rake through my hair as I try to calm my nerves.

"What is happening, Carlisle?"

*TWC*

Bella's POV

The second I step into my house, I know something is wrong. I can hear my father yelling, throwing things in a fit of rage. I hesitate to move closer, but I can't seem to make my feet stop walking. I continue down the hall and find my father's door wide open, Carlisle and Marcus are here. They're standing off to the side, out of the way of Charlie's aim.

"I want her back here, now!"

"We'll find her, Charles. I promise." Marcus says.

"She had to take off at the worse time possible. There's someone out there, someone who wants us all dead!" Charlie hits his desk, and then a lamp goes flying across the room.

"No one is going to hurt her Charlie, we'll find her before they do," Marcus says.

"I want to know who's making these threats, I want them dead, their families dead and I want their heads to roll," Charles says, sounding terrifyingly unfamiliar.

I didn't know we were getting threats. Is that why we've been having our drivers around lately, who are actually security? There have been more guards around the house, and at the Cullen resident. What is going on?

I make eye contact with Carlisle who clears his throat, "Isabella," He says, catching the attention of the others.

"What s happening?" I ask looking at the mess my father has created in his office.

He sighs before coming to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug. I've always loved my father's hugs; they make me feel safe, like nothing in the world could get to me as long as I stayed in his arms. "Daddy, what's happening?" I ask.

I've never seen my father look so sad, "I promise, Isabella, we'll find her."

"Who, Dad?"

"Your mother is gone," he says.

I pull back to look at him, "Seriously," I ask, he nods. "This is all my fault. I should have listened to her."

"No, it's not your fault. You and Edward belong together, don't ever question that." he says, "I don't know what is going through your mother's head but we'll find her and get her help, okay?"

I don't know if I like the sound of, _get her help_ , but I nod. If I could have talked to her, or helped her somehow, maybe none of this would have happened. I don't know, but maybe if I could have explained what I feel for Edward she would have understood?

"Don't cry, baby, we'll get her back," he says, wiping tears away I didn't know had fallen...

Where is my mother?

"I've called Edward, he'll be here soon," Carlisle says

...

Authors Note: P.S. I've been going through some stuff so sorry, hopefully I can get another chapter out sooner than this last one!


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** *peeks around corner* Hey peeps, how's it going? I've been struggling but managing to keep my head above water.

Today I'm a little emotional, my baby boy just started his first day of 3rd grade! No one ever told me that it's still hard sending your baby off to school even though he's older now. *sniffles* I miss him... anywho, he's chapter 10, RxR, enjoy!

* * *

The Wrong Cullen

Chapter 10

Unknown POV

Hearing her cries makes me smile. They all wanted to take from me, so now, I take from them. And I'm not finished yet. She s only the beginning. I will cause hell for the Cullen and Swan family, even if it kills me...

*TWC*

Edward's POV

I toss the yellow envelope on the desk in front of Carlisle and Marcus.

"What is this?" Marcus asks, reaching for it first.

"Aro came and visited Jasper at the hospital, and before he left, he gave this to Esme to give to me," I inform them.

The whole thing is still confusing to me.

Marcus and Carlisle look at each other, "He did," Marcus asks, "I wasn't aware he was going to make a visit."

"He normally tells you everything, Marcus," Carlisle says, looking concerned.

Marcus continues pulling out the pictures and sets them down in front of us. "Huh, Charlie looks like he was making a deal with James Hunter," Marcus says.

"What deal?" Carlisle asks.

"It doesn't say, but I guess we should ask him since Aro personally got these to you, Edward."

I nod, "I'd like to know, but I just worry that he's in a fragile state at the moment."

"Maybe this could help?" Marcus asks.

"I'm going to call a meeting, give me a few," Carlisle says, pulling out his cell.

"Tell me when he's here," I tell them, stepping out of the room.

I head outside. My head has been killing me lately with all this stress. Bella's mom just disappearing is constantly hanging in the air around everyone, and yet no one has any answers.

I pull out a cigarette. I don't normally like smoking, but as I said, I'm stressed.

Just as I light up, a familiar black Cadillac SUV pulls in. This doesn't surprise me that Charlie is already here, Forks is a small town. What does slightly surprise me is Isabella getting out of the vehicle as well.

I take one last drag and put out my cig, before heading over.

"Bella," I say, happy to see her.

Even with everything she is going through, she always manages to give me the most beautiful smiles.

"I didn't know you were coming too," I tell her as I take her in my arms.

She nods, "Yeah, I don't like staying home alone anymore, and when Dad lets me, I go with him."

"Are you home alone a lot?" I ask, giving Charlie a side eye.

She shrugs, "Yeah, kind of. I mean I have security there and all but..." She does it again.

"Well, why don't you come stay with me for a while? You'll never be alone at the Cullen residence," I tell her.

Honestly, I just fucking miss sleeping with her. That first night with her, I'd never slept so good, or so long. It was well after nine in the morning when we awoke. Since then, I haven't slept more than a couple of hours each night.

She nods her head, "Okay, yeah, I'd like that." She says, tippy-toeing up to kiss my jaw. "I didn't know you smoked." She says, scrunching her nose.

I cringe a little, "I don't, normally, it's just all this stress."

She nods, "Just as long as it's not a bad habit."

"And if it were, would you call off the wedding?" I ask, teasingly of course.

She rolls her eyes, "Like I could walk away from you, Edward Cullen."

"Isabella, Edward," Charlie says as he's passing by, "I'll see you two inside." He gives a sad smile.

I feel bad for the man. He hasn't been the same since his wife went missing and I hope this meeting doesn't push him off the edge.

"What's going on, Edward?" Bella asks, "I know, I shouldn't ask questions, but I can't seem to help myself lately."

I pull her to me and kiss her forehead, "Don't worry about it baby, as soon as I find out what is going on, I'll fill you in. I promise,"

She nods, "I'm going to find Esme. We still have a lot of details to complete for the wedding.

Fuck, the wedding...Bella is going to be my wife. I'll get to be with her every day for the rest of my life. I take Bella by the hand and lead her through the front door. I start up the steps to head to my room.

She laughs softly, "Edward, I thought you had a meeting, where are we going?" she asks.

I don't answer her, not yet, as I lead her into my room and close the door, "You're going to be my wife," I say, as I stalk around her, leading her to be trapped against the door.

She nods, "I'm going to be your wife." She says as her eyes darken with lust.

I step closer to her, pinning her against the wall, "Say it again," I tell her, finding it harder to breathe.

"I'm yours; I'll be your wife." She says before I attack her lips.

I groan against her mouth, "Mine," I say, and she nods, as her fingers tug at my hair.

I lift her and use the door and my own body to pin her there. I feel her hand trail down the side of my face, down my chest and continue lower, I growl and feel her grin against my lips. When her hand slides between us, she cups me, growling in response, "Mine."

"Fuck," I say as I buck into her grasp.

Before I can even take things further, there's a knock on my door. I stop my attack as Bella and I both try to catch our breath, "Edward," There's another knock, "We have a meeting, need I remind you?"

It's Marcus, I'm about to tell him to fuck the meeting when Bella giggles.

"You have business to attend to, come find me afterward." She says, kissing my chin and sliding down my body.

"I'm not done with you yet," I say as I help her straighten herself out and then me.

"I'm going to hold you to that." She says, stepping back and opening the door.

Marcus is there, across the hall, leaning against the closed door to the guest room.

He smirks and rolls his eyes, "I swear."

"We weren't doing anything," I tell him, which gets Bella to laugh and shake her head as she goes back down the stairs to find Esme. I can't help the smile on my face, as I turn to face Marcus who is still looking amused, "She's going to be my wife." I tell him, like an idiot.

He nods, "I'm aware. I'm also aware just how pussy-whipped you are over her. I just hope you've kept your vow, unlike your brother."

"I have, she's just so damn..." I trail off as I see her getting comfortable on the couch with my mother. Her hair is slightly messy from where I'd grabbed ahold of her, I sigh...damn, I feel lucky she's going to be wife.

Marcus laughs out loud, claps me on the back and leads me back to Carlisle's office.

We head inside the office when I stop short. Jasper is here. "Hey brother, I wasn't expecting you here."

He nods, "Well, with Renee missing I've been called back."

That makes sense. A family should stick together through hard times, no matter what.

"Let's get down to business." Carlisle says, tossing down the pictures of Charlie.

He sighs, "I was wondering when this would come back around to bite me in the ass." Charlie says.

"What's going on here?" Marcus asks.

"Before Marcus got in touch with me about Jasper and Bella being arranged, I'd been in contact with James Hunter." This really gets my attention, and I lean forward on the couch.

"I wasn't sure if any of you took my offer seriously, so I'd gotten hold of James, and we talked about an arranged marriage between him and Isabella."

My nostrils flare, _my Bella_ , _my wife_ , had been offered to someone else before Jasper?

"And why would Aro himself, deliver these to Edward?" Carlisle asks.

Charlie looks over, confusion in his eyes, "I wasn't aware of this, I'm not sure." He says and then sighs again, "Please, Edward, forgive me. I know now that you belong with my daughter and that I've made so many mistakes." He says.

Jasper grunts and refuses to look at either of us. "I apologize to you as well, Jasper. You didn't deserve to be led on."

"Charles, how did James take the news when you told him Isabella was arranged to be married to a Cullen and not him?" Marcus asks.

"I-I...I'm not sure, I called him and told him that the arrangement was off, I didn't stay on the phone long enough to hear his response since that was the night your family came to dinner at my house," Charlie says.

Marcus sighs and Carlisle pinches the bridge of his nose, "I think we need to look into James Hunter, he may be another threat."

"Or _the_ threat," Jasper says. We all turn to look at him, "He has a pretty good reason to be pissed at Charles and the rest of us."

"Would James go this far?" I ask, knowing I should never doubt anyone and what they might do.

"I guess we're going to find out," Carlisle says.

*TWC*

Bella's POV

I sit with Esme, and we go through flower arrangements, color schemes and things I do and don't like. When the doorbell rings, Esme excuses herself to go and answer it, along with a bodyguard. When she comes back, I am surprised to find Alice and Adrian with her. I haven't seen them in a while, "Oh my God, Bella you're making decisions without me!" Adrian pouts as I pull her into a hug.

"Sorry," I say as I lean over to hug Alice, "I've just needed the distraction."

"Well, come on, let's see what we've got going." Alice says, and the two of them join us in the living room.

We go through so much stuff, much more than I ever thought a wedding would be and before I knew it, Esme had invited us all to stay for dinner and then excused herself to go to the kitchen. That's one thing I do like about Esme, she cooks for her family. Renee and Charlie, they hired a chef, but I can cook. I love cooking or more so, baking.

The girls and I curl up on the couch and start flipping through channels. We land on a chick flick when I can't take it any longer.

"So, Alice, tell me about Jasper," I ask.

I watch her turn beet red, "I didn't know you knew about that, but I guess I should have figured Edward would tell you."

I nod, "He did, and don't worry, I'm not mad or anything."

"Good, I was a tad worried."

"A tad, B, Ali was freaking the fuck out," Adrian says and laughs when Alice smacks the shit out of her arm.

"I just didn't want you to hate me, I knew it was all fucked up, but I was like ninety-nine percent sure you were going to choose Edward," Alice explains.

I wave her off, "So, now tell me about Jasper."

She smiles, "I really like him, Bells. Our fathers are talking about an arranged marriage in order to cover up the vow breaking on both our parts."

"Well, that's good, I guess."

"Dude, that's not fair, you and Bella will be sister-in-laws," Adrian says, pouting.

"Sorry, Emmett isn't your type."

"I'm everyone's type," Emmett says, making us jump, since we hadn't heard him come in.

I laugh, "No, no you're not." I tell him making him pout.

He comes over and squishes himself between Adrian and me. He puts an arm around us both, "Aw come on, you guys are telling me you wouldn't want a piece of Emmy-bear if you had a chance?"

I elbow him in the gut as I stand, "Definitely not, Emmett." I laugh as he doubles over.

"You're so mean, why do you abuse me so?" He says, dramatically, "Edward, control your woman."

I turn to see him leaning against the entryway, and he raises an eyebrow, "You're lucky I don't come over there and cut your fucking hands off for touching my girl."

Emmett's eyes widen, "I was just joking with her, she's like a little sister to me."

"And keep reminding yourself that," Edward says as he pulls me against him.

"Alice," I hear behind Edward. I peek around him to find Jasper there, staring like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey, Jasper," Alice says, standing.

"I'm gonna go see if Mom needs any help in the kitchen," Emmett says.

"I think I'll do the same," Adrian says as the two rush out of the living room.

"We'll leave you two to talk," Edward says leading me past Jasper.

"Wait," Jasper says, touching my arm. "Are we...?"

I nod, "We're good, Jasper, so long as you don't hate me."

He shakes his head, "I could never hate you, Bells."

"Thanks, Jazz," I tell him and continue out with Edward.

"So, what's going on?" I ask Edward.

He sighs, "We have a lead," Edward says as we walk towards the kitchen.

"On my mother?" I ask.

He nods, "It's not a sure thing, but it's a start."

"Who is it?"

Edward doesn't continue until we're out the back door, Esme, Emmett, and Adrian watching us as we go. Once we're outside, he says, "James Hunter is his name,"

 _James Hunter_ , that's not a name that sounds familiar to me. I shake my head, "I don't know him, do I?"

Edward shakes his head, "No, I don't think so."

"Then why would he take my mother?"

I watch as he yanks at his hair, clearly frustrated and angry. "James Hunter had come into contact with your father about an arranged marriage with you. Your father hadn't thought that Carlisle took his proposal with you and Jasper seriously, so he began making arrangements with James."

I feel anger and shock rip through me, _I had been arranged to_ _marry someone_ _other than a Cullen_?

"Once things were set in motion with you and Jasper, your father canceled everything with James including the arrangement. He never stayed on the phone long enough to hear a response and has not been in contact with the man since. We think he's out for revenge."

I shake my head; the thought of never marrying Edward Cullen makes me sick.

"Don't worry, love, we'll figure this out," Edward says, wrapping his arms around me, making me feel safe.

"Edward," I say, as he pulls back a little. "Promise me, no matter what, we'll get married?"

I don't know why, but this feeling in my gut is seriously making me feel sick, _I belong with Edward Cullen_ , it says.

I know it's right, and now that I've got a hold of him, I won't let him go.

"I promise,"


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: Hey, sorry for taking so long to update, too much going on in real life lately. This chapter is short but I hope you enjoy anyways!

Thanks to the wonderful Miss Fran for her editing skills! All mistakes are my own!

* * *

TWC 11

Chapter 11

Jasper's POV

Bella and Edward head out of the room as Emmett and Adrian high-tail it to the kitchen, leaving Alice and me alone for the first time since we...

I swallow hard, "How are you?" I ask her.

She nods, "I'm all right, now."

 _Now_ , what does she mean _now_?

She sees the confusion in my eyes and shakes her head, "Don't worry about it," She says, "Nothing I can't handle."

The way she says it, I know what she is talking about.

"Did your father hit you?" I ask, I know it's none of my business. Alice doesn't belong to me, but the thought of anyone laying their hands on her makes me see red.

She steps closer until she's right in front of me and places her hands on my waist, "Hey, look at me," She says and doesn't continue until I look at her. "I 'm okay. It was nothing, honestly, please believe me."

The feeling of her hands instantly relaxes me, and I let out a sigh as I wrap my arms around her. She's so short and fits perfectly into my embrace, I pull her tight. "I've missed you," I tell her, honestly.

She was the only person who was there for me and when my world was turning upside down. She didn't judge me, she didn't pressure me, she was just there. She's exactly who I need in my life.

"I've missed you too," Her arms tighten around me.

"Can I take you out?" I ask, suddenly wanting to spend more time with her.

She giggles, "We aren't allowed to date," She says.

I shrug, "We've broken the most important rule, I think me taking you out to dinner and movie isn't so bad."

She smiles up at me, "Okay, take me out, Mr. Cullen."

It's not the best, but I take Alice out to La Bella Italia, and we catch up.

"You know how our parents are talking about an arranged marriage?" Alice asks.

I nod, "Yeah, what about it?"

She laughs, "Adrian isn't happy that I'll be basically related to her best friend."

"She wants that, I mean not me, but that relationship between her and Bella?"

She nods, "Yes, but I do worry about her, she's never really agreed about this whole arranged marriage thing. She thinks she should be able to choose who to love and marry."

I shrug, "I use to think that too, to be honest with you." I tell her. "I mean, I've never spoken it out loud but at first, the thought of having no choice." I shake my head.

"We kind of chose each other, though, didn't we?" she asks.

I smile at her, "I think so,"

"Jasper, I have something to tell you," Alice says, looking pale.

*TWC*

Bella's POV

The second I get home, I head upstairs to my room to pack a couple things.

"Isabella," My dad calls out, but I ignore him. It's not that I'm exactly mad at him, I'm scared. I don't know what's going to happen and he could have prevented most of this from happening.

There's only one place I'll feel safe right now, and that's at the Cullen's. "Are you mad at me?" He asks as he follows.

"No, Dad," I tell him.

I go straight to my closet and start pulling out clothes. I set them on my bed and head back in for my suitcases. As I pack my bags, my father sighs as he takes a seat on my bed. "I'm sorry Bella, I know I've made some mistakes, but you don't have to move out already."

I head to my dresser, "I'm not moving out already, I'm just staying with Edward for a while. I'm scared Dad, I want to feel safe again."

"I'll keep you safe." He says.

I shake my head, "How? You're always gone or busy with meetings in your office."

He couldn't argue with me there, "I'm sorry Bells, this is all my fault." He says.

I nod, "I know it is,"

"He told you?" He asks.

"Everything, why didn't you wait for a response, Dad?" I ask him. "I don't understand how you, of all people, could make such a huge mistake like this!"

He winces when I raise my voice at him. I have never talked to my father this way, but he's been making so many mistakes lately, and they involve me.

"I was nervous that we'd be rejected, you should know our family isn't that high in the ranks. Getting in contact with the Cullens was hard, and not receiving an answer for three months was even harder. I never thought any of them took me seriously. Now, I knew James Hunter was higher in his business and worked with Aro Volturi as well, he's not as close to him as the Cullens, but he has his contacts. I figured he was second best, we started talking, making arrangements and then finally, I heard back from the Cullens. They said arrangements could be made with their middle son, Edward." He shakes his head.

I've always wondered if I'd get an explanation. "Your mother read up on the boys, and honestly, I think Edward scares her but then she read up on Jasper, and I think a part of him reminded her of...of Phil Dwyer. She insisted on you marrying Jasper, his background isn't as violent as Edward's and I let her talk me into it."

He sighs, "But then you met Edward anyway, and he fought for you. I know I'd made a mistake allowing your mother to choose even though I already knew that it wasn't right. I forgot all about calling James Hunter back and telling him arrangements were off. I finally remembered the day you met Jasper and his parents. I was a prick, I was so excited and nervous about them being in our home and making a great impression that I didn't give him a reason. I never let him get a say in, I just told him 'arrangements are off, we've found someone else' and just hung up on him."

I don't know how or when but I find myself sitting on the bed. I must have drifted over here, listening to his story. "I always knew that becoming a Cullen was a dangerous thing, that they have enemies and police who are out to get them, but I have never felt more in danger than I do right now, being a Swan."

I know people make mistakes, but how could he make this one when it concerns me? How could he be so careless and reckless? I go back to packing my bags. I don't include everything because this isn't permanent just yet and I don't want to overstep my boundaries. Once I feel like I have everything I could use I text Edward and tell him that I'm ready.

My father is still where I'd left him, sitting on my bed. "Please," He starts to say, but I cut him off.

"Don't ask me to stay; it isn't fair, not after everything that has happened. Either way, I can't stay here and feel safe." I tell him.

He sighs, "Just stay safe?" he asks, pulling out a small pistol.

I take it from him, "You too," I tell him just as the doorbell rings.

My dad takes my bag down for me, and I find Edward waiting. He nods to my father and gives me a smirk. "Bella, are we ready to go?"

"I am," I tell him.

"You take good care of my girl," Charlie tells Edward.

"I promise, I'll protect her with my life," Edward says, taking the bag from Charlie.

Once we're back at the Cullen home we take my stuff upstairs, "I've cleaned out space for you, I hope it's enough." Edward says, showing me two top drawers and space in the closet.

"This will work," I tell him with a light kiss, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He says, pulling me to him.

Once we get everything put away, I head downstairs to see if Esme needs any help in the kitchen. When she waves me away, I feel like I have nothing else to do. I pull out the wedding books and start flipping through them as I sit at the island. I don't know where Edward is; last I saw him he was in his room messing around on his phone.

"I was thinking we need to set a date," Esme says as she checks on the chicken cooking in the oven.

I nod, "I was just thinking the same thing."

"What do think about in two weeks?" she asks.

I'm about to agree when what she says registers with me. My mouth drops open as I watch her.

She turns with a smirk on her face, "Too soon?"

"You really think we can get everything done in two weeks?" I ask her.

She shrugs, "I've already ordered a bunch of stuff that will be here soon and started on making some of the decorations. I know your mother might not be here for it, but I just thought we could all use some happiness for a while."

"I'll ask Edward," I tell her, jumping up excitedly. Two weeks? In two weeks I can become Mrs. Cullen!

I rush up the stairs and straight to Edward's room, he's sitting on the bed when I find him, and I nearly tackle him there.

He laughs, "What's going on pretty girl?" he asks, smiling up at me as I push him back on the bed and I straddle him.

"What do you think about two weeks?" I ask him, wondering if he'll get it.

He looks at me questioningly at first, and then it clicks, the smile that graces his lips takes my breath away. It's such a perfectly imperfect smile, it makes my heart skip a beat. "Two weeks, can't it be any sooner?" he asks, before pulling me down for a kiss.

Sometime in between kisses, he says, "It's perfect,"

"So, we're really doing this?" I ask, excited.

He flips me over, "No matter what, we're doing this." He says, leaning in to kiss me again.

Almost everything was perfect, now if only we could find my mother before the wedding...


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: All mistakes are my own, they were probably fixed and I somehow screwed it up because, well you know, that would be my luck.

Anywho, RxR!

* * *

The Wrong Cullen

Chapter 12

Edward's POV

I've had Bella here for a week, and it has been the most torturous and best week of my life. Torturous because I wake up next to the sexiest woman in the world but I can't have her yet, and the best, because, I get to wake up next to her for the rest of my life and this is only the beginning.

I feel Bella stretch out next to me and she moans, the sound travels straight down to my dick. "You came in late last night," Bella says.

I pull her to my side, and she snuggles into me, "I know, late meetings with Charlie and Carlisle. We've got to keep things on the down low, but I'm almost positive we have a lead on your mom."

"No kidding," She leans up and looks at me, I nod. "Do you think she's still..."

I pull her tighter, "Yeah, we believe she's still alive."

"And she was actually taken; she didn't just leave on her own?" She asks.

"She was actually taken," I sigh.

Then, to lighten the mood, I ask, "How are the wedding plans coming along?"

I've given Bella the reigns in this wedding decorating business but I do like to be kept up to date, and she's always running things by me anyway.

"We booked the church and the tables showed up yesterday for the after party here." Bella says.

I trail my fingers down her side, "I can't wait to marry you, pretty girl." I tell her, loving the feeling of her beside me.

She leans up on an elbow and smiles down at me, "In one week, I'll be Mrs. Cullen."

"Isabella Cullen, it makes my heart tighten in the best of ways," I tell her, pulling her down for a kiss.

I never mean for it to happen, unless I really do, but I always find myself getting carried away with Bella. No other girl has ever held as much attraction for me as she does.

She wraps her arms around me, her legs coming up to rest on my hips as I lean into her. She gasps when I grind my erection into her soft warmth, and I have to bite back my own moan. I trail a hand over her side until I'm under her breast. Her nipples are hard against my chest, and the thin fabric of her nightshirt does little to hide it. I cup her breast and massage her; she is a perfect fit for my hands.

Her fingers go through my hair before she lightly tugs on it just as I grind into her again and again. She moans out just as there's a knock on my door.

"Fuck," I mutter.

"Whoever that is has the worst timing ever," Bella pouts, "You get it, I'm going to go take a shower."

"Don't tease me, woman," I tell her as I climb off her.

She smiles, cups my junk and whispers in my ear, "I can't wait for us to shower together after we're married."

My jaw drops, my hard-on is even harder than before, and the annoying knocking on the other side of the door is still happening. "Fuck me," I say, shaking my head and trying to think of anything to get rid of this boner before answering the door.

Bella closes the bathroom door, and I find some pants to throw on and a plain white tee.

I answer the door to Jasper, "Fuck man, took you long enough."

"Figures it's you, what do you want?" I ask, going back in to pull on my boots. on.

"Is she decent?" Jasper asks, before walking in.

"She's in the shower,"

He steps into the room, "Dad sent me up, said we have a meeting with Aro Volturi and James Hunter in forty minutes at some fancy-ass hotel."

My head snaps up, "Aro and James?"

He nods, that can't be good, plus, if he wants to meet in forty minutes that means more like now. I write out a quick note to Bella and leave it on her pillow before following Jasper down the stairs to my father's office.

"You have sex hair, you should fix that, are you two fucking already?" He asks question after question.

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair, "No, we're not... not till marriage, unlike some people." I say smirking at him.

I watch the color drain from his face, "Yeah, I have to talk to you about that later too." He says.

I nod, "Yeah, sure, anytime." I tell him, as an uneasy feeling hits my stomach.

We walk into Carlisle's office just as he and Marcus grab their suit jackets, "Boys," Marcus tsks, looking at our appearance. "Here, put these on, we don't have time for a wardrobe change."

I look to Jasper and see he's dressed similar to me, so we both slip on the jackets, "I wasn't aware this should be a black tie event." Jasper grumbles.

"It's not, but you still need to look presentable." Carlisle snaps. He's clearly frustrated and nervous, which sets me on edge immediately.

"What's going on?" I ask.

Carlisle looks to Marcus, "We'll figure that out soon enough." Marcus says with a sigh.

We climb into one of the Cadillac SUVs, as another with armed guards pulls up behind us. We head to the hotel and are greeted by more security, Aro's and James' I believe.

The dining hall is completely empty of regular people; armed guards stand around the room, still as statues. Three men are sitting at a large round table in the middle of the room. The first being Aro, then James, and to my surprise Charles.

"Gentlemen, apologies for being late," Marcus says, pulling out a chair and we all follow suit. "What is this meeting about?"

I get really anxious when all the eyes turn on me, "I have received the invitation for Edward and Isabella's wedding," Aro says, leaning back looking at me with smug eyes and I just know, something bad is about to happen. "I've been talking with James and Charles," I look over to Charlie who won't meet my eyes and looks guilty. "We've come to the conclusion that arrangements were already made with Mr. Hunter."

"Bullshit," I say, Carlisle and Jasper, both place a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Aro," Marcus says, "Carlisle and Esme were contacted long before James Hunter ever was."

He nods, "True, but it seems James Hunter answered before you. Charles contacted him and made arrangements before you ever even answered him. James Hunter and Isabella Swan are arranged to be married, and the Cullen wedding is officially off."

"No, she's my wife, she belongs with me!" I say standing from my chair, making it tip back and ignoring the hands trying to calm me.

James sits with a smirk on his face as if the bastard has won. I'll show him, I pull my piece out and aim straight at his head. His eyes widen for a second before chaos breaks out and over a dozen guns are drawn, all aiming at me. "I'll kill him before he ever touches her."

"You will not, you will put your gun away and listen to me now boy," Aro says angrily. When I refuse to put it away, he growls. "Edward Cullen, you are not married to Isabella yet, you have no claim to her, you do not own her, and my decision is final. If you do not put away your gun, you leave here in a body bag." When I lower my weapon, but I don't put it away, he speaks again. "Carlisle, you need to learn to control your boys. They're out of hand, and it is unacceptable. Both breaking vows, being disrespectful, and disobedient, they should be taken down a couple ranks."

"Sir, they're good boys, they're just..."

"Defiling women who aren't their wives, do you think I don't know about Jasper and Alice Brandon?" He asks, looking between the four of us, "You all should be punished!"

"Aro, that's my fault, I suggested we not say anything since arrangements were already underway," Marcus says.

Aro turns his glare to him, "When I say all should be punished, I meant you as well, Marcus. You all have me questioning my line up. Jasper and Alice will not be married, things will be figured out there as well."

"Mr. Volturi, if my Isabella is defiled in any way, I would like my pound of flesh." James Hunter says, looking from him to me.

I smirk, "Come and get it then," I say, opening my arms wide.

"Enough, as soon as I make further decisions on what to do here, you are all dismissed. Marcus, I'll be in touch, Isabella will marry James, arrangements are being made." Aro says, dismissing us all.

Carlisle and Marcus have to force me out of the room. I want to kill him, I want to kill Aro Volturi but most of all, I want to torture and slowly kill James Hunter for even thinking he could take what belongs to me.

*TWC*

Bella's POV

Before anyone else got home, I got a call from my father, another apology...the worst one yet. Esme and Alice couldn't understand me through my tears and Adrian was too afraid to get close because when she tried to stop me from packing, I may have threatened her. A good portion of my belongings are out on Edward's bed as the girls watch helplessly from the doorway. My wedding is off, I won't be marrying Edward. It's such an unbearable thought, I just can't...

I drag my suitcase out of the closet when I hear the door slam downstairs. I can hear Esme's frantic voice, and it pains me further to know she already cares so much about me, "I don't know what's going on, Edward, she's just packing up all her stuff and crying."

"Go talk with Carlisle and Marcus, Alice, you'll want to be there as well," Edward says, sounding calm, which confuses me. I hear him enter the room and I refuse to look up at him, even when I hear the door close and lock. I hold my breath and count the steps it takes for him to make his way around the bed towards me...five, six, seven. His hands grip my arms and turn me to face him, I gasp at the look on his face. There's so much pain there, love and loss and...determination? Longing?

"Bella, I..." I cut him off by pulling him down to me and placing my lips on his. If this is going to be last time I ever get to kiss Edward Cullen, I'm going to kiss him just like that, my last.

I pull him with me to the top of the bed, and he lifts me so that I'm now sitting with him between my legs. My hands trail down his chest to his waist only to find cold hard steel. He hesitates when he feels me grip his gun and all but freezes when I start to pull it out of his pants. The gun is large but seems so much bigger in my hands. I lean closer to him, but only to put it on the nightstand. When I do, Edward attacks my neck, his lips kissing everywhere, nipping, biting, sucking. I pull my shirt off and reach for his, he helps me with it. He pushes my bra straps down as he kisses the length of my shoulders, so I reach behind me and with unhook my bra, letting it fall free. I feel his hands at my waist, and his fingers hook into my waistband, slowly he starts pulling down my pants.

I move my hips in order to help him, and as I do so, I reach for the button on his jeans. It doesn't take much for them to fall most of the way down. By this point, Edward has gotten my pants down to my knees. Instead of trying to get them all the way, he pulls my ass to the end of the bed and pushes me back to lean on my elbows; my legs are bent as I am fully exposed to him now in ways that I have never been to anyone. I watch him pull his cock out, and a tad bit of nervousness fills my gut. But I want this, I want to give myself to Edward in any way possible, even if it means I end up in trouble.

"I want to tie myself to you in any way I can," I tell him, as tears again burn at my eyes.

He leans forward, making my legs go higher. I had no idea I could be this flexible as he kisses me with so much heat, so much passion. I feel his cock pressed up against me, not sliding in but very much against. Suddenly Edward pulls back, a new light in his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" He asks.

"With my life," I tell him honestly.

I'm confused when he pulls away from me, letting my legs down, and my feet touch the ground. He starts putting clothes back on, and I start to do the same. I don't understand, what could be so important that he'd pass up tying himself to me in a way no one else could?

He pulls out his phone and starts doing something. By the time he's done, I'm fully dressed and sitting next to my belongings. "Edward, what are you doing?" I ask him.

"Not just me, but us, we are catching a plane." He says.

"Where are we going?"

He gives me a crooked grin, "I thought you said you trusted me?"

I can't help the smile that grows on my face, it's automatic seeing his, "I do, I'll follow you anywhere."

"How about we go side-by-side?" He asks, stepping close enough to lean down and peck my lips.

"I do trust you," I tell him, "But you have to know, I'm super curious as to where we're going and why it's so important that you wouldn't..." I swallow hard, wondering if maybe he just didn't want that anymore.

He brushes my hair back and tilts my chin up to look him in the eyes. "Baby, you don't know how badly it pains me that I can't just make love to you right this second, but I took a vow, and I plan to keep it."

"Oh," I say, looking away with a heavy heart.

"No," He says, making me look back at him again, "I also made a promise, that no matter what, we're going to get married."

A weight lifts off my shoulders, my heart starts up double time and pounds hard against my ribs.

A new hope blossoms throughout me.

"Edward, are we going to Vegas?" I ask as a smile grows on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: I apologize for how long it took me to get this out here, holiday season is always hectic around here and someone is always sick. Anyways, I finally finished this chapter, it's short but works. Oh, today also happens to be my birthday! 1/25 3 RxR FxF I'll start on the next chapter soon!

Any and all mistakes are my own!

Giant thank you to Miss Fran!

* * *

The Wrong Cullen

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

Edward is crazy, going against everything we've ever been taught. But if Edward is crazy, so am I.

It was brilliant; I didn't care about consequences as long as I had Edward by my side. I didn't care if we had to run away to be together. I thought it was sweet of him, wanting to wait until we were married, to share that with each other. We are going to catch a small plane from Port Angeles to Seattle, and from Seattle, we'd fly to Las Vegas. Edward has arranged all the flights, and we weren't going to take any luggage so as not make it suspicious once people realized we were missing. Edward was even going to write a note saying we went out for a walk to talk things out. It would take about forty minutes for our first flight and our second will take a little over two and a half hours. The fun part about all of this is, we're leaving tonight. By the time we get moving, we'll probably be there around three or even four in the morning, but I'm so down for the ride.

"Baby, gimme a kiss," Edward says after closing a safe in the closet. He was getting special bank cards that were untraceable and extra cash. I lean up just as his lips land on mine; I smile even as he kissed me. "You ready to go?"

"It's time?"

He nods, "As long as you're sure about this."

"I'm sure about you," I tell him and I mean it.

We're going to sneak out of the house, and even though Carlisle has security cameras, I think we've got this.

"I can't believe we're not taking anything," I say looking at my stuff along the bed.

"I'll buy us new stuff, baby, I promise." He says, taking my hand and leading me towards the door. He peeks out and waits, listening for anyone to come out of a room or up the stairs. It's quiet, which kind of makes it harder. We head out and make our way to the stairs, as Edward peers around. As we descend the stairs, we make it all the way to the garage where Edward has his car. Just as we reach it, I hear a voice behind us.

"Hey, Edward," It's Jasper, and I freeze, wide-eye. Is he going to turn us in? He steps out of the shadows and then to my surprise Alice does too.

"I don't have the time, man." Edward says, unlocking the door, "Get in baby," He says.

"I know what you're doing," Jasper says, he's holding hands with Alice, and she's looking at me in what seems like desperation.

Edward turns to glare at his oldest brother, "What the fuck are you going to do, rat us out?"

He shakes his head, "Nah man, I was going ask for a ride."

"Take us with you," Alice steps up, "They don't want us together after all," She says, eyes tearing. "Bella, I'm pregnant."

I looked from Alice to Jasper, and then back to Edward. I'd say let them come with us, but I know Edward is the one making the decision. He sighs, "Fuck, get in." Edward then turns to me, "Arrange two more seats for them."

I nod, "Yeah, of course, come on, you two."

Jasper holds the door for Alice, and once they're both in, we're off. I've gotten two more seats added by the time we reach Port Angeles, and I watch Edward give our pilot a couple hundred more to allow Alice and Jasper to join us.

I watch as Alice and Jasper stroll ahead of us towards the plane, "She's pregnant," I tell him quietly, "What do you think will happen to all of us once everything is out?"

He shakes his head, "I don't know, but I do promise I'll protect you, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I've got your back too," I tell him, leaning up to kiss his jaw.

He smiles, "I know, I love that you do."

By the time we get to Las Vegas, it really is late, or early, I guess it depends on if you've gone to bed yet. Edward has us booked for two rooms at a place called, The MGM Grand.

"I should have figured you'd rent a room here," Jasper says as we walk through a very busy lobby. Inside the hotel, you couldn't tell whether it was day or night outside. People were everywhere, laughing, drinking and just having a wonderful time.

"I like the best," Edward shrugs, "My girl deserves the best."

Jasper leans towards Edward, "Does that mean you rented a grand room," Edward smirks at his oldest brother, "Right, stupid question." Jasper says before taking Alice over to a front desk clerk who wasn't busy.

Edward takes my hand, "Ready to head on up?" He asks.

I nod, "I'm ready," I say around a yawn.

It turns out Edward booked a room here at the MGM Grand, and it wasn't just any room, it was a Sky Loft. The room was large, two stories and could probably be very comfortably lived in. There's a large dining table that seats eight. Down the short hallway is a living room that opens up to the second story, with a floor to ceiling window. It also contains a personal wet bar. Heading upstairs there's a dimly lit bedroom with a large king size bed in the middle of the room, a large flat screen tv mounted to the wall, a floor to ceiling mirrored door that leads to a walk-in closet. There is also a bathroom with an oversized jacuzzi tub and walk -in shower with multiple spray jets. As I walk through the place, a bit in awe with all the modern comforts, Edward walks over to the bed and kicks off his boots.

"I'm fucking exhausted," He groans.

So am I, but this place was amazing. "Why did you rent such an extravagant room?" I ask. Not that I expect anything less from a Cullen, but we were here against everyone's wishes."I thought we'd stay in a more hidden, less obvious place."

"I assume they'd think so too, they won't look for us here right away," Edward says.

I head over to the bed, kicking off my shoes as I start to pull off my clothes. Edward watches me for a minute before finally doing the same thing. Climbing in, I didn't have to worry about breaking any vows because once my head hit the pillow, I was out and so was Edward.

*TWC*

While we stayed at the hotel, Edward and Jasper were somewhere in the casinos or at the bar and Alice, and I were with our own personal wedding planners. They brought wedding dresses, different colored flowers, rings for our guys, even small personal wedding cakes. They will all be delivered to our rooms. Right at this moment, we are being massaged, then we'll start on the removal of hair, moisturizing, and then make-up. I picked out a beautiful gown with a stylish cut and elegant lace. It has a strapless neckline, and I'd say it was a combination of traditional and contemporary, with asymmetrical waist and multiple gathers on the sides and back of the skirt. I loved it. It's beautiful, and I think, I hope Edward will love it as well.

Alice and I weren't going to do the whole bridesmaid things, Alice and Jasper were going to sit in the front and just be witness to our ceremony. Edward and I will do the same for them since it's not like we have a whole lot of time. At any second, we could be caught and dragged back home to face the consequences of disrespecting our Boss, our fathers, and future partners. But all of this, the possibility of making it through and getting to marry Edward Cullen, is worth any punishment as long as I get to have him even for a little while.

My wedding planner, Mia, walks into the room, "Are we ready," She asks, with a small head nod she smiles wide. "Great, I do have a very nervous man out there who keeps pacing."

Alice squeezes my hand, "I'll see you there, okay?" I nod.

"Deep breath, everything is just perfect." She says, kissing my cheek before heading out the door. I'll be going out in the next few seconds.

The sound of _A Thousand Years_ starts on the other side of the door, and when they open, my eyes find his immediately. A smile graces his lips, and I have to remind myself not to bolt down the aisle. Once I reach him, he takes my hand and helps me up the few steps.

 _"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Edward and Isabella in matrimony commenced to be honorable among all; and therefore, is not to be entered into a lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this-these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together- let them speak now or forever hold their peace."_

Honestly, I'd kill Jasper or Alice if they said something, but they don't.

The Minister continues on, saying a prayer that I have a tough time focusing on, I don't even realize it's time to say the vows until Edward's lips part.

"Isabella," he smirks, "My beautiful B, do you remember the first time we truly got to talk, not at the church but that park, you tried to get me naked." He raises an eyebrow, and I can feel the blush over my face. He sighs. "I saw you sitting there on the swing, looking troubled and I just knew I had to get you to smile. When I did finally see you smile, I knew at that moment, we were meant to be together, forever. It might sound completely insane, but I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, to see you smile every day for the rest of my life. I vow to help you in facing our challenges for I know that there's nothing we can't face if we stand together. I wouldn't want anyone else at my side. I love you Isabella, and I promise to love you every day of my life, to be true and faithful to only you. One lifetime with you will never be enough."

I can feel the lump in the back of my throat, tears threatening to escape. Edward loves me, he loves me.

"Isabella," The minister says.

I nod, "Edward, I promise, from this day on, I will give you all my love. I promise you will never walk alone and I'll always have your back with no question asked. Even if the entire world is against us, I'll be there fighting every step of the way with you. Wherever you go, I'll follow. I promise to give you all that I am, all that I have and all that I will be. I promise to love you unconditionally, to comfort you in times of trouble and distress. I promise to be your partner in everything you want or need to do. I promise to be patient, honest, kind, and forgiving, and faithful to only you. I promise to love you now until forever, because I do, Edward ... I love you."

He swallows hard, his Adam's apple bobbing, his eyes shining brightly. Edward and I exchange rings, each a simple silver band. A few more words are said, and then the minister says, _"By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride,_ " He smile at Edward and takes a step back. Without hesitation on Edward's part, he leans in and kisses me. This kiss is different from all the rest, the way heat spreads throughout my body, starting at my heart, working its way through to my lips. I know with every bone in my body, I love Edward Cullen.

We don't deepen the kiss too much, thanks to the reminder that Jasper, Alice, and the minister are all here, watching. Jasper and Alice cheer, clapping their hands with the brightest smiles I'd ever seen on their faces.

Edward takes my hand, and we make our way down the aisle. At the end, just before the doors, we stop. Edward turns back to look at the smiling minister as puts out his arms and announces us as, "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

Edward smiles before leaning forward and kissing the breath out of me, he dips me backward.


End file.
